Giver Color Eyes
by Dazelf
Summary: [5 UP/END] Jika bisa Hyukjae mengungkapkan, ia sudah dari awal akan yakin dengan DOnghae, tapi bagaimana jika Donghae tau kekurangan Hyukjae/Eunhae Fanfic/Yaoi!/Happy Read :)
1. Chapter 1 : First Meet

Title : Giver Color Eyes

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered

Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Cho Kyuhyun and other

Main Pair : Eunhae, Hae!Uke

Warning : BoysLove/ BoyxBoy/Yaoi/Typo(s)

Disclaimer : Ff ini murni milik saya tak ada campur tangan orang lain, Donghae,Hyukjae &amp; yang lain milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua mereka dan Tuhan.

Don't Like Don't Read !

Happy Reading!

Donghae POV

Aku tersenyum kepada seluruh penghuni kelas setelah memperkenalkan diriku sebagai siswa baru..

Tapi mataku terhenti pada salah seorang di bangku deretan 2 dari belakang, dia seperti tak menghiraukanku yang berdiri didepan dan sibuk dengan buku yang sekarang berada di mejanya.

"Kau bisa duduk di samping Sungmin di bangku belakang, Donghae" suara songsaengnim membuatku tersadar dan mengangguk kecil sebelum berjalan menuju seseorang yang saat ini melambaikan tangannya padaku seolah menyuruhku mendekat, sepertinya ia Sungmin karena hanya dia yang duduk sendiri di bangku belakang.

Aku kembali tersenyum saat sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Aku Lee sungmin" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan tentu saja aku memebalasnya "Lee Donghae"

"Kau orang korea?" Tanya Sungmin padaku. Aku mangangguk, "Ya, aku lahir disini tapi setelah aku berumur 10 tahun aku dan keluargaku pindah ke Thailand"

"Jika kalian masih ingin berbincang, bukankah kalian lebih baik keluar" aku menoleh kedepan saat mendengar seseorang berbicara dan aku mengira orang itu pasti sedang menegur kami berdua.

Aku melihat orang itu yang ternyata salah satu teman kelasku yang sudah menarik perhatianku tadi, menatap kami berdua dengan tajam.

"ehh, mian Hyukjae-ssi" kata Sungmin meminta maaf sedang aku hanya melihatnya yang sudah kembali berbalik menghadap kedepan.

"Nanti kita lanjut" aku hanya mengangguk sambil terus memandang orang yang berada di depanku sampai songsaengnim yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran di depan kelas memperingatiku untuk tak melamun.

.

.

Normal POV

"Sungmin-ah" Panggil Donghae. Saat ini sedang istirahat dan mereka sedang berada di kantin sekolah. Hanya mereka berdua karena Donghae masih belum mempunyai teman dan Sungmin dengan senang hati menjadi teman pertamanya.

"Eoh?" jawab Sungmin dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Donghae meminum minumannya "Telan dulu saja makananmu itu"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin setelah ia menyelesaikan makanannya.

"sudah selesai? Donghae balik tanya dan Sungmin mengangguk.

"emm, orang yang tadi duduk di depanku…."

"Maksudmu Hyukjae-ssi?" Potong sungmin cepat saat tau orang yang dimaksud Donghae. "Namanya Lee hyukjae"

Donghae tersenyum. "Lee Hyukjae, apa dia orangnya memang seperti itu?"

"Maksudmu seperti apa?" tanya Sungmin tak mengerti.

"Ya, aku pikir Lee Hyukjae itu tak terlalu peduli dengan sekitar"

Sungmin mengerti "Dia memang seperti itu orangnya, jangan terlalu diperdulikan"

Donghae mengerut "Kau tak dekat dengannya?"

Sungmin menggeleng lalu kembali sibuk dengan makanannya karena bel masuk akan segera berbunyi jadi ia harus cepat-cepat memakannya. Sedang Donghae kembali meminum minumannya dengan diam mengalihkan pandangannya pada halaman luas sekolah barunya di samping tempatnya duduk.

Donghae menajamkan matanya saat ia melihat seseorang tengah duduk di salah satu bangku taman sedang membaca buku seorang diri "Lee Hyukjae…"

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Sungmin seperti mendengar Donghae berbicara.

Donghae menggeleng tetap melihat kearah taman melihat seseorang itu yang tidak lagi berada di sana.

"Kau melihat apa sih?" tanya Sungmin kembali ikut mngalihkan pandangannya ke arah pandang Donghae 'tak ada siapa-siapa'

Donghae beralih pada Sungmin "Kau sudah selesai makan, lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas saja" ucap Donghae beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang belum menjawabnya.

"Ya! Tunggu aku" teriak sungmin berlari mengejar Donghae yang sudah keluar dari kantin.

.

.

Hyukjae POV

"Hyukjae.." panggilan itu berhasil menghentikan langkahku yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi akan melewati gerbang sekolah, aku menoleh dan mengerutkan dahiku saat tau Donghae siswa baru dikelasku yang memanggil.

"Ada apa?" Ucapku tapi Donghae malah tersenyum mendengarnya. Aneh…

"Tak ada, hanya pulang bersama denganmu boleh tidak"

"Denganku? Tapi aku naik bus" tanyaku sambil menunjuk diriku sendiri.

Donghae mengangguk "ahh, syukurlah aku pikir kau jalan kaki, aku juga naik bus"

Aku memandang Donghae aneh, lalu kembali berjalan dan aku yakin Donghae pasti mengikutiku.

"Rumahmu dimana?" tanya Donghae setelah kami naik bus dan sialnya kenapa kami duduk bersama.

"Blok D halte selanjutnya" jawabku singkat tanpa melihatnya dan melihat ke arah luar bus.

Aku dapat merasa Donghae melihat kearahku, "Aku pikir kita adalah tetangga, ayahku juga membeli rumah disana"

Aku hanya diam, perkataan itu tak harus dijawab kurasa.

"Aku awalnya berfikir kau orangnya tak terlalu peduli dengan sekitar, tapi sepertinya aku salah"

Aku menautkan alisku bingung dan menoleh padanya "Maksudmu?"

"Tak apa, ahhh kita sudah sampai" Ucap Donghae mengalihkan perkataannya tadi.

Kami turun dari bus dan memasuki kawasan Blok D "Rumahmu yang mana?" tanya Donghae sambil melihat kearahku yang hanya berjalan memasuki komplek lebih dalam Blok D.

Ingin sekali aku menyumpal mulut Donghae dengan apapun agar namja itu berhenti bicara, tapi tentu saja itu tidak akan aku lakukan. Tak taukah kalau hari ini aku lelah.

Aku menatapnya tajam, "Euh,, aku sudah sampai, sampai jumpa besok" kata Donghae lalu berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Rumahnya disini" gumamku melihat ia mulai memasuki rumahnya lalu aku mengedikkan bahu berjalan menuju rumah yang berada di 2 rumah dari rumah Donghae, Tentu saja Rumahku.

.

.

Normal POV

"Kau sudah pulang?" pertanyaan itu menyambut Donghae saat ia memasuki rumahnya berasal dari laki laki yang sekarang berjalan menuju Donghae.

"ada apa?" pertanyaan itu keluar lagi dari mulut yang sama saat Donghae tak mendengarnya tetapi malah menuju jendela samping Pintu dan melonggok keluar.

Masih tak dapat respon, orang yang melontarkan pertanyaan itu menyentuh pundak Donghae "Hey"

"Huahhh" Donghae kaget saat merasakan sentuhan dipundaknya, sedikit terjungkal dibuatnya.

"Ya! _Hyung_" teriak Donghae kesal pada orang yang ternyata _Hyung_nya itu.

"apa? Kau kenapa sih, ada apa diluar" Kata _Hyung_ Donghae sebut saja bernama Donghwa sambil ikut melonggok ke luar. Donghwa tersenyum saat tau apa yang dilakukan Donghae.

"1 hari, sepertinya kau sudah menyukai seseorang" kata Donghwa meninggalkan Donghae yang masih mengamati seseorang yang sudah masuk ke dalam rumah yang beda 2 rumah dari rumahnya.

"Rumahnya disitu…, oh _Hyung_! Kapan kita berkunjung ke rumah tetangga untuk memperkenalkan kita sebagai tetangga baru" Donghae berjalan menuju _Hyung_nya yang sekarang ini tengah bermain dengan anjingnya.

"Kau bisa sendiri kan.. nanti malam _Hyung_ ada kerjaan"

"Tentu saja bisa _Hyung_, aku kekamar dulu" kata Donghae lalu berlalu menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Hyukjae POV

Ting Tong..

Suara bel dirumah berbunyi. Siapa yang datang bertamu malam-malam begini sih.. "Kyu,," aku memanggil seseorang di belakangku karena sekarang aku sedang membuka lemari untuk mengambil baju dan seorang yang aku panggil sekarang tengah duduk santai di atas ranjangku. Merasa tak ada jawaban aku menengok.

"Kyu, kau dengar! Ada tamu" kataku kembali, aku dapat melihat ia tengah menggerutu sambil berjalan keluar kamar, aku terkekeh melihatnya..

Kyuhyun lama sekali, aku malam ini berniat untuk jalan-jalan mencari suasana karena orang tua ku tengah keluar kota untuk urusan perusahaan, tapi untung saja ada Kyuhyun, sepupuku.

Aku menuruni tangga dengan pelan dan berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Kyuhyun, siapa?" teriakku karena jarak badanku sekarang dengan pintu keluar sedikit jauh, berterima kasihlah pada orang tuaku yang membeli rumah sebesar ini dan membuat aku kelelahan.

"Tetangga baru _Hyung_" Kyuhun menjawab berteriak juga, tetangga baru? Siapa?

Dan aku membelalakkan mataku saat aku sampai di pintu depan dan mendapati seseorang yang menggangguku saat pulang dengan berbagai ucapannya yang aneh.

"Kau" teriakku pada Donghae

"Hai" ia membalas teriakanku dengan senyuman yang lebar dan menyapaku.

"Kau kenal dengannya _Hyung_?" kyuhyun bertanya padaku dan aku hanya mengangguk dan melihat kearah Donghae.

Aku mencoba bersikap biasa, "Sedang apa kau disini?"

Ia tetap memamerkan senyumnya yang sedikit manis itu, ingat ! Sedikit manis..

"Aku tetangga barumu, aku kesini ingin menyerahkan ini" katanya sambil mengangsurkan sebuah bungkusan yang dapat aku pastikan itu makanan "Rumahmu yang terakhir, Mohon bantuannya"

Aku melirik bungkusan itu, "Bantuan apa?"

Dapat aku lihat kali ini bibir itu mengeluarkan ekspresi lain, ia merengut ! ya ampun, kenapa ia terlihat lucu sekali.

"Ya, jika aku butuh bantuan bukankah sebagai tetangga kau kan harus menolong" katanya dan kembali menyodorkan bungkusan itu padaku lagi.

Kali ini aku mengambilnya dan menyerahkannya ke tangan Kyuhyun yang daritadi diam saja..

"Terima kasih, kau bawa ke dalam Kyu. _Hyung_ mau keluar, jaga rumah" Kyuhyun mengangguk mendengar perkataanku.

"Aku akan menghabiskan makanan di lemari pendingin kalau kau tidak ada _Hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun padaku setelah menerima bungkusan itu dan melihat-lihat mencoba menebak apa isinya.

"Terserah" aku berlalu melewati tubuh Donghae dan meninggalkan pekarangan rumahku.

Udara malam ini tak sedikit dingin, aku suka jika seperti ini karena aku tak harus memakai baju super tebal untuk keluar seperti saat di bulan desember datang. Jalanan juga tak terlalu ramai dilalui orang-orang memudahkanku melangkah tanpa harus takut bertabrakan dengan orang lain.

Aku menghentikan langkahku di tengah jalan dan memiringkan kepalaku, aku hanya merasa atau memang ada yang mengikutiku.

Aku berbalik dan lagi-lagi aku dikejutkan oleh keberadaan Donghae yang sekarang tepat berada di depanku, apa dia mengikutiku? Mau apa sebenarnya anak ini..

.

.

Donghae POV

Aku melihat punggung Hyukjae yang sudah keluar dari halaman rumahnya, dia mau kemana?

"Kau mau kedalam?" aku menegok pada orang yang dipanggil Hyukjae dengan nama kyuhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum kembali.

"Aku harus kembali, annyeong" setelah aku pamit aku langsung berlari menyusul Hyukjae yang semakin menjauh. setelah aku berjarak agak dekat dengannya aku memelankan jalanku dan mengikuti langkah Hyukjae yang santai sampai aku iku menghentikan langkahku saat Hyukjae yang tiba-tiba berhenti, ia berbalik dan….

"Kau mengikutiku" ucap Hyukjae curiga padaku

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak, lebih tepatnya aku ikut dirimu" elakku

Aku berjalan dan melewatinya dengan pelan, setelah aku berada di depannya aku berbalik ke arahnya "Kenapa berhenti? Aku orang baru disini, tidak ada salahnya kan kalau kau menunjukkan tempat yang mungkin menarik untuk dikunjungi" kataku dan dia hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berjalan mendekat padaku.

"Aku bukan Tour Guidemu Tuan Lee Donghae"

"Bagaimana jika sekarang atau untuk malam ini saja kau menjadi Tour Guide ku"

Aku dapat melihat ia tertawa walau singkat, jujur aku sempat terkesiap saat melihatnya tertawa… sepertinya aku benar benar menyukainya

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, apa yang kau pikirkan Donghae bodoh.. ia baru saja kau kenal ! Tapi aku tidak bisa menyangkal bagaimanapun caranya sejak awal bertemu dengannya aku sudah menyu…

"Kau kenapa?" lamunanku buyar ketika ia bertanya.

Aku menggeleng, "Tak apa, jadi?"

"Baiklah…" aku bersorak dalam hati, malam ini akan jadi malam yang panjang untukku…

Donghae memundurkan kepalanya kaget ketika tiba- tiba Hyukjae mengangkat tangannya tepat menunujuk ke arah wajah Donghae "Bukan untuk Tour Guidemu.."

"Ba-baiklah…"

*TBC*

Aku gak tau mau ngasih judul apa… _

Fanfict keduaku yang aku yakin sangat aneh..maklum orang yang buat ini belum mahir dalam buat cerita..

Dan aku ucapkan terima kasih untuk yang sempat riview kemarin yang gak ada kritik padahal typo bertebaran dimana-mana..

Aku minta riview lagi untuk fict keduaku ini atau mungkin saran kalau ada yang salah.. jangan panggil author ya, aku gak tau tapi rasanya aku jadi tua.. panggil 'Lee' aja

Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya..

14042014


	2. Chapter 2 :The Love

**Giver****Color****Eyes**

**Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae,**

**Cho Kyuhyun and other**

**Main Pair : Eunhae, Hae!Uke**

**Warning : BoysLove/ BoyxBoy/Yaoi/Typo(s)**

**Disclaimer : Fanfiction ini murni milik saya tak ada campur tangan orang lain, Donghae,Hyukjae &amp; yang lain milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua mereka dan Tuhan. Saya hanya pinjam nama.**

Don't Like Don't Read !

Happy Reading!

\\\**Chapter 2**/

Pagi ini seperti biasa Hyukjae disambut oleh matahari yang masuk kedalam kamarnya, membangunkannya untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke tempat dimana bagi sebagian pelajar adalah tempat kedua setelah rumah. Sekolah.

Hyukjae turun dari lantai atas menuju lantai bawah tepatnya ke arah ruang makan yang sudah terdapat orang tuanya dan sepupunya, Kyuhyun.

"Ahh, Hyung! Aku akan sekolah" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba setelah ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang sudah menjadi 'Kursi'nya di ruang makan.

Hyukjae menatap bingung Kyuhyun dan melihat kearah orang tuanya. Seakan tau apa arti dari tatapan Hyukjae salah satunya angkat bicara

"Kyuhyun mulai hari ini akan satu sekolah denganmu"

"Arra, tapi kenapa harus disekolahku" tanya Hyukjae,

Hyukjae tau, 5 bulan yang lalu orang tua Kyuhyun meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat ketika akan pulang dari berlibur dan Kyuhyun adalah anak tunggal menjadikan Kyuhyun diasuh oleh keluarganya yang sangat dekat dengan keluarga Kyuhyun. Untung saja Kyuhyun adalah namja jadi ia bisa mengatur emosinya waktu itu dan lambat laun menerimanya. Baru juga 3 bulan Kyuhyun satu atap dengannya dan Keluarga.

Kenapa Hyukjae sepertinya menolak jika Kyuhyun akan satu sekolah dengannya, sudah dikatakan bukan kalau keluarganya sangat dekat dengan keluarga Kyuhyun. Hyukjae kurang lebih tau bahkan sangat tau sifat Kyuhyun apalagi setelah 3 bulan terakhir ini. Sudah dapat ditebak, sekolahnya tidak akan damai kembali!

"Ya! Hyung, kau tak suka sepupu tersayangmu ini satu sekolah denganmu? Uhh, kau jahat sekali" sahut Kyuhyun. Dan Hyukjae baru sadar sekarang, baju yang Kyuhyun pakai sudah sama dengan seragam yang sekarang juga dipakainya. Runtuhlah kau di sekolah Hyukjae !

"Ishhh, Kau ini! Aku tak akan tenang" kata Hyukjae sedikit pelan pada kyuhyunlalu mengambil Roti yang sudah berada di piringnya dan langsung beranjak lalu mencium pipi ibunya dan berpamitan "Aku pergi"

"Ya! Hyung, tunggu aku!" Kyuhyun segera mengambil tasnya dan berlari keluar rumah menyusul Hyukjae.

Bukk,,

"Auwww, Hyung! Kenapa berhenti disini" Kyuhyun mengusap-usap kepalanya yang baru saja bertubrukan dengan punggung Kyuhyun.

"Mian" hanya itu yang Hyukjae katakan kemudian ia melanjutkan langkahnya dan tentu saja Kyuhyun juga ikut dibelakangnya.

Mata Kyuhyun menangkap seorang yang tadi malam bertamu dirumahnya yang saat ini sedang berdiri di depan rumah yang Kyuhyun perkirakan itu rumah dia yang sekarang malah berjalan kearah mereka.

"Oh Neo!" tuding Kyuhyun lalu menoleh kearah Hyukjae yang tetap berjalan melewati Donghae, orang yang menghampiri Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dapat melihat wajah Donghae yang murung ketika Hyukjae tak berhenti. "Kau… mau sekolah bukan? Ayo berangkat" ajak Kyuhyun karena ia tak tau harus berbicara apa dengan orang didepannya ini. Donghae mengangguk dan berjalan agak dibelakang Hyukjae dan disebelahnya ada Kyuhyun yang memperhatikannya.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain ketika Donghae tanpa diduga menoleh padanya.

"Kau adik Hyukjae?" tanya Donghae mencoba memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Hmm, perkenalkan sepupu tertampan Hyukjae Hyung, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Donghae tertawa mendengarnya dan menjawab "Lee Donghae"

"Kau seumuran dengan Hyukjae Hyung kan? Aku juga harus memanggilmu Donghae Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Itu terserah padamu"

Perbincangan itu terus berlanjut sampai kedalam bus yang mereka tumpangi. Donghae yang sebelumnya tampak murung karena perlakuan Hyukjae pagi tadi berganti dengan wajah yang tampak lebih berseri karena Kyuhyun yang bercerita hal-hal lucu.

.

.

"Hyung meninggalkanku, Lihat! Bukannya seharusnya ia mengantarku menuju kelas, aku baru disini" kata Kyuhyun menunjuk Hyukjae yang dengan santainya melangkah memasuki sekolah mereka.

"Kenapa dia seperti itu, padahal dia kemarin menciumku" gumam Donghae. Seperti merasa terkejut Donghaepun menutup mulutnya melirik Kyuhyun yang sekarang memandangnya dengan mata lebar.

"Mwoya, kenapa dia tak memberi tauku. Ya! Hyung!" Kyuhyun berteriak memanggil Hyukjae yang lalu meninggalkan Donghae karena Hyukjae tak berhenti membuat dia harus mengejar kakak sepupunya itu.

Donghae masih diam ditempat dengan mata yang sekali-kali mengerjap lucu, semburat merah tiba-tiba memenuhi pipinya ketika ia mengingat kejadian kemarin malam bersama Hyukjae.. Kenapa dia bisa tiba-tiba mengatakan hal itu…

"""Flashback"""

Hyukjae mangajak Donghae kesungai Han karena memang bertepatan karena ia ingin melihat air mancur yang akan dipertontonkan malam ini, dan Donghaepun sepertinya bahagia karena ia hampir saja lupa dengan sungai ini gara-gara kepindahannya ke Thailand.

Dimulai dari Donghae yang terlalu larut menikmati indahnya sungai Han yang berbeda dengan yang dulu, ketika ia akan menanyakan sesuatu pada Hyukjae. Donghae malah tak menemukan orang yang seharusnya sekarang duduk disampingnya.

Donghae berdiri dari duduknya dan melihat sekelilingnya gusar mencoba mencari Hyukjae disekeliling banyaknya orang yang juga berada disana, tapi sejauh matanya melihat ia belum melihat Hyukjae walau ujung rambutnya saja.

Dalam fikiran Donghae sudah berkeliaran, jika diingat ia sama dengan orang baru bukan? Lalu, dari sekian banyak orang baru pasti tau apa kendala jika ia berada di tempat asing yang baru saja ia kunjungi.

Donghae mengalaminya sekarang, merasa bingung sendiri tangan kanannya sudah meremas-remas baju yang ia pakai. "Hyuk…" gumamnya dan akan benar-benar meninggalkan sungai ketika sebuah suara yang ia kenal terdengar.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Hyukjae yang sekarang berada di belakang Donghae. Donghae tentu saja langsung berbalik, matanya sudah mengembun. Entah dorongan dari mana tapi Donghae sangat ketakutan sehingga tanpa sadar ia memeluk Hyukjae, terisak kemudian.

Hyukjae yang baru saja sampai dari membeli minuman, terbukti dari 2 kaleng minuman dingin dikedua tangannya terkaget-kaget pada Donghae yang tiba-tiba, minuman yan berada ditangannyapun hampir saja jatuh jika tak ia genggam rapat-rapat… apalagi ia mendengar Donghae yang menangis.

"Hae-ya… K-kau kenapa?" tanya Hyukjae pelan tetapi karena sekarang ia tengah memeluk atau lebih tepatnya dipeluk Donghae membuat Donghae pastinya bisa mendengar suara Hyukjae itu.

Hyukjae kembali terkaget-kaget ketika Donghae yang lagi-lagi tiba-tiba melepas pelukan itu, Ia menghapus air mata yang menetes dengan kasar dan menatap Hyukjae. "K-kau memanggilku apa?" tanya Donghae.

Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya bingung, memang ia tadi memanggilnya apa? Hanya Hae…ya?, ,, Donghae memang terlalu membingungkan.

"Kenapa memang?"

Donghae cepat-cepat menggeleng.. "Aku suka, kita terlihat dekat jika kau memanggilku seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu Hyukkie?" kata Donghae.

"Aku menolakpun sepertinya kau akan memaksa" jawab Hyukjae lalu duduk di atas rerumputan tepat menghadap kearah sungai. Donghaepun ikut duduk.

"Kau darimana? Aku pikir kau meninggalkanku" kata Donghae. Sebelum menjawab Donghae, Hyukjae memberikan salah satu minuman dingin yang ia bawa pada Donghae, dan tentu Donghae langsung mengambilnya "Aku membeli itu" katanya lalu.

Donghae mengangguk dan meremas kaleng ditangannya..

"Jika kau menunduk saja, kau tak akan tau apa yang terjadi didepanmu.." Donghaepun mengangkat kepalanya ketika Hyukjae berkata seperti itu, dan…

"Woahhh…" Donghae memekik saat matanya melihat air mancur berwarna warni yang berada didepannya..

Matanya melihat kagum pada air mancur itu sehingga Hyukjae yang tak tertarik dengan yang ada didepannya tak sengaja menoleh pada Donghae menjadi terkesiap, dimatanya mata Donghae nampak berbinar seperti terdapat bintang didalamnya.

Donghae yang menyadari ia dilihat oleh Hyukjae menjadi ikut menoleh tapi yang ia dapat membuat ia menghentikan nafasnya ketika bibirnya menyentuh permukaan yang kenyal.

Donghae membulatkan matanya ketika Hyukjae menjauhkan wajahnya, ia juga tak merasakan permukaan kenyal itu kembali tetapi rasa itu masih ada. Melamun kemudian.

Dan ketika sadar kembali, ia menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali, ia tak salah bukan? Hyukjae baru saja menciumnya! MENCIUMNYA!

"Kau berhasil" Donghae memandang Hyukjae yang kepalanya sekarang terarah kearah air mancur yang masih dipertontonkan.

"M-maksudmu?" Tanya Donghae gugup karena kejadian yang tiba-tiba baru saja.

"Aku tertarik padamu, bukan… eumm Lupakan saja. Ayo kita pulang"

Donghae menautkan alisnya ketika Hyukjae malah seperti orang bingung begitu, tapi ada yang tidak salah ia dengar bukan? Baru saja Hyukjae menciumnya dan sekarang Hyukjae mengatakan pada Donghae kalau ia berhasil, ia tau maksudnya. Hari apa sekarang sampai Donghae mendapat semua yang ia suka.

"""off"""

"Hey, Hyung!" Hyukjae menghela nafas, ia sudah menyangkanya tadi bukan kalau ia tak akan tenang.

"Ada apa Kyu?" tanya Hyukjae dan menutup buku yang ia baca, saat ini mereka berada di taman dan duduk ditempat yang biasa Hyukjae duduki.

Kyuhyun menggeleng,, "Ani, kau meninggalkanku tadi!" kata Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran bangku.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Hyukjae kembali dan Kyuhyun menggeleng kembali juga.

Sedikit menyentak Kyuhyun menegakkan badannya, dan melihat Hyukjae dengan mata memicing.

"Donghae Hyung…kau" Kyuhyun berkata dan menggatungnya untuk melihat reaksi Hyungnya.

"Mwo?" sahut Hyukjae cepat dan mengeluarkan gelagat aneh.

"Jangan berpura-pura Hyung, atau aku akan mengatakannya pada Imo"

"Andwe!" sergah Hyukjae dan mengibas ngibaskan tangannya didepan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Kyu, kau fikir ini terlalu cepat tidak?" tanya Hyukjae balik.

"Apanya?" Kyuhyun tentu saja bingung, ia tak tau tentang apa yang ditanyakan Hyukjae.

"Aku tertarik padanya" pelan sekali Hyukjae mengatakannya sehinga tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mendekatkan telinganya pada Hyukjae.

"Mwo?"

Hyukjae menghela nafas, dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun. Terlihat panjang Hyukjae

Setelah bisikan itu selesai, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Dia manis memang Hyung, dan itu seperti banyak orang bilang kau mengalami 'Love at the first sign'.."

"Geurae?" tanya Hyukjae.

Menganggukkan kepalanya Kyuhyun menjawabnya dan melihat sekeliling, sedang Hyukjae tampak memikirkan kata-kata Kyuhyun baru saja.

"Membosankan" gumam Kyuhyun lalu menoleh pada Hyungnya itu, tersenyum jahil ia mulai melakukan gerakan pelan untuk menyentuh pundak Hyukjae.

"Hyung!" pekik Kyuhyun dan itu berhasil membuat Hyukjae yang semula diam sibuk dengan pikirannya terlonjak kaget.

Buku yang berada di tangannya tanpa sadar diayunkan Hyukjae untuk memukul kepala Kyuhyun.

"Jika kau sekali lagi mengagetkanku, aku akan meminta ayah dan ibu untuk memindahkanmu di sekolah lain" kata Hyukjae menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang malah nyengir dan menggosok kepalanya.

"Tsk, aku tak mau" kata Kyuhyun.

"Harus… Bagaimana Kelasmu?" tanya Hyukjae kemudian.

"chakamman, kau yang tak setuju aku sekolah disini, kenapa sekarang bertanya tentang kelasku eoh?"

"Aku hanya bertanya bodoh"

Kyuhyun berdecak, "Menyenangkan, ada satu teman yang memiliki pendapat sepertiku, jadi aku dapat…." Perkataan itu terpotong oleh Hyukjae yang tiba-tiba menyerobot bicara.

"Kau tak melakukan sesuatu kan?" tanya Hyukjae..

"Jangan memotong perkataanku, Teman baruku bernama Changmin dan tadi aku sedikit memberi salam untuk guru baru ki….."

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhun menghentikan perkataannya dan menoleh kearah belakang badan Hyukjae yang sudah terdapat Gurunya yang baru saja ia bicarakan..

"H-Hyung, aku kembali ke kelas dulu.." kata Kyuhyun terburu-buru lalu berlari meninggalkan Hyukjae.

"Benar-benar" Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Kyuhyun yang berlari dengan seorang guru yang belum Hyukjae ketahui namanya berada di belakang Kyuhyun, maksudnya tengah mengejar Kyuhyun..

.

.

.

"Sikapmu sangat aneh hari ini, apa karena kau tau kalau si kaku itu tetanggamu?" Masih diwaktu istirahat.. Sungmin pun menanyakan sesuatu pada Donghae yang mulai masuk kelas tadi berperilaku aneh apalagi tak sedikit Sungmin memergoki Donghae yang memandang punggung Hyukjae kemudian menundukkan kepalanya seperti orang malu.

"Si kaku?" Donghae menyahut tak mengerti.

"Hyukjae, oh… apa kau tertular menjadi kaku?" pekik Sungmin membuat Donghae memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau terlalu lucu Donghae-ah…" lanjut Sungmin dengan santai dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia baik kok Hyung…" jawab Donghae. Donghae sekarang mulai memanggil Sungmin dengan Hyung saat tau Sungmin ternyata lebih tua darinya.

"Aku tak tau karena aku tak dekat"

"Ya sudah, jadi Hyung bisa diam kan…" kata Donghae yang sukses membuat Sungmin menjitak kepalanya… Donghae cemberut kesal, walau jitakan itu tak sakit, tapi tetap saja kan.

"Aku dari awal hanya ingin bertanya kenapa kau bertingkah aneh hari ini, berani sekali menyuruhku diam.."

"Hyung ternyata galak eoh, Isshh… aku tak bertingkah aneh Hyung.."

"Aku menyadarinya, walau aku baru kenal denganmu kemarin tapi ini seperti memang bukan Donghae"

"Aku masih Donghae, Hyung…" Donghae meringis saat Sungmin yang memperagakan tangannya menjitak Donghae kembali.

"Benar kata si Kaku, Kau aneh… tapi untukku kau lucu"

"Kata Hyukjae?" tanya Donghae.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku pernah mendengarnya mengataimu aneh dengan suara pelan…"

"Aku tak mendengarnya" sahut Donghae.

"Tentu saja, aku tak sengaja melewatinya kemarin. Dia memperhatikanmu yang sibuk dengan yang lain…"

"Jinjja?" tanya Donghae dengan keras, ia terlihat sangat senang mendengar Hyukjae yang ternyata juga memperhatikannya kemarin.. Ia bersorak pelan akhirnya membuat Sungmin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Hyukjae menoleh kearah sampingnya saat merasakan seseorang duduk disebelahnya. Donghae, itu yang Hyukjae lihat… ah, sepertinya ia harus terbiasa pulang bersama Donghae…dan…

"Mana Kyuhyun?" Pertanyaan keluar dari Donghae pada Hyukjae yang baru saja menyadari kalau Kyuhyun ia tinggal di sekolah…

"Sudah pulang?" Hyukjae mengedikkan bahu tak tahu, tak terlalu mempermasalahkan Kyuhyun, mungkin saja dia pulang bersama teman barunya itu, atau mungkin mendapat hukuman karena kelakuannya tadi. Yang pasti Hyukjae harus mengeceknya sesampai dirumah.

"Hyukkie…" Hyukjae menoleh kembali pada Donghae, sebenarnya sedikit aneh juga saat mendengar Donghae memanggilnya dengan nama itu..

"Kau… pernah mengataiku an-aneh…"Tanya Donghae dengan wajah yang amat polos…

Dan Hyukjae dengan santainya juga jujur pada Donghae, ia menganggukkan kepalanya. oh, bukan Donghae saja yang memiliki sikap membingungkan, nyatanya Hyukjae juga… -_-"

"Waeyo?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah cemberut.

"Aneh… Sifatmu cepat berubah… Kadang kau terlihat biasa, lucu, manis…" tetap santai, Hyukjae seakan mengatakan itu adalah jawaban biasa saja yang harus ia keluarkan.

Donghae yang mendengar tersenyum malu, tapi itu tak bertahan lama karena Hyukjae yang melanjutkan kalimatnya membuat Donghae mendengus sebal.

"Dan itu menyebalkan…"

Setelah itu tak ada pembicaraan lagi diantara mereka, bus yang mereka tumpangi juga mulai berjalan dan Hyukjae yang biasa melihat jalan dilluar melalui jendela membuat Donghae tak memiliki pembicaraan untuk mereka.

"Hae…ya" Hyukjae memanggil Donghae dengan suara pelan, sebenarnya juga ia belum terlalu biasa memanggil Donghae seperti itu, malam yang lalu itu adalah kespontanan dia.

Hyukjae melihat Donghae yang malah mengedarkan kepalanya kearah depan, belakang dan sampingnya. Saat ia melihat kearah Hyukjae, iapun bertanya.

"Kau mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku?"

Hyukjae memandang Donghae dengan datar "Na-ya" jawabnya tak kalah datar.

"O-oh… Mi-mianhae…"

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Donghae kemudian setelah Hyukjae kembali melihatnya dengan biasa.

Hyukjae tak langsung bicara, ia terlihat melihat Donghae dengan intens… "Apa… kau… itu… apa kau mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan yang aku katakan kemarin?"

Donghae menjadi mendadak gugup saat ditanya seperti itu… ia harus menjawab bagaimana? Apa ia langsung jujur saja?

"Ehh, itu… aku harus menjawab bagaimana.. kau mungkin dapat memperkirakan setelah aku mengikutimu kemarin…"

"Bisa saja kan, kau cuma ingin berteman denganku…"

"Itu sebenarnya salah satunya… kau kemarin bilang kan kalau aku berhasil? Berarti kau sudah tau jawabanku…"

Senyum kecil telihat dibibir Hyukjae, sayang Donghae tak melihat karena ia sedang menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tak perlu malu, Kita sudah tau perasaan masing-masing" kata Hyukjae membuat Donghae akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Hyukjae.

…

..

Pukk..

Hyukjae merasakan bahunya memberat, ia dapat merasakan kalau Donghae menumpukan kepalanya disana. Tak menolak, Hyukjae membiarkan Donghae bersandar dibahunya…

"Sepertinya kau ada masalah"

Donghae cemberut "Masalahnya sudah selesai, baru saja…"

Hyukjae mengerti apa yang dikatakan Donghae, ia mulai mengangkat tangannya dan merangkul Donghae akhirnya..

"Ini perasaan pertamaku" kata Hyukjae menyandarkan kepalanya tepat diatas kepala Donghae…

"Ini juga perasaan pertamaku.." balas Donghae.

"Senang mendengarnya… jadi, kita bisa turun sekarang" Donghae langsung menegakkan kepalanya membuat kepala Hyukjae membenturnya…

"Kita sudah sampai?" tanya Donghae pada Hyukjae yang tengah menggosok kepalanya.. Hyukjae tak menjawab tetapi langsung menyuruh Donghae untuk berdiri dari kursi penumpang.

Mereka turun akhirnya dan saat Donghae sampai didepan rumahnya, Hyukjae tetap melanjutkan jalannya tanpa berhenti sebentar untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepada Donghae mungkin.

Donghae mendengus melihat Hyukjae,,, Hyukjae masih tetaplah Hyukjae "Sampai bertemu besok Hyukkiee" Teriaknya lalu langsung berlari memasuki rumahnya…

"Berbeda… itu yang aku suka darimu, Hae" gumam Hyukjae saat mendengar teriakan Donghae. Senyum kecil kembali terlihat dibibirnya…

.

.

"Kyu-ya… Mereka sudah berkencan" Bisik teman Kyuhyun pada Kyuhyun yang berjalan disebelahnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Sepertinya, Aku akan meminta jatah makanan pada Hyukjae Hyung nanti" tersenyum jahil.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun dan temannya itu saat pulang tadi berada satu bus dengan Donghae dan Hyukjae. Tapi sepertinya mereka tak menyadari bahkan Donghae yang sempat menengok kebelakang tempatnya tadi. Mungkin karena hanya dapat melihat temannya itu yang tadi duduk disampingnya.

"Kau tak berniat menyuruhku pulang kan?" tanya teman Kyuhyun saat melihat Kyuhyun yang menoleh kepadanya dan menatapnya.

"Ani Changmin-ah. Kau sudah berjanji mau menemaniku bermain game kan… jadi, ayo kita bermain…" Dengan semangat Kyuhyun merangkul leher temannya, Changmin itu lalu menariknya untuk berjalan. Tentu saja itu mendapat ringisan dari Changmin yang harus membungkukkan badannya karena Kyuhyun yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Aku akan mengenalkanmu dangan Imo'ku yang baik… eomma Hyukjae Hyung"

"Ya, aku juga ingin mengenal Ahjumma yang sudah bersedia menampungmu" balas Changmin yang berhasil mendapat teriakan dari Kyuhyun yang tidak terima.

***TBC***

**Chapter 2 update…**

**Ini lama banget yahhh,,, :D sekitar 3 bulan eh aku tinggalin ini ff…**

**Mungkin udah bulukan kali ya… Tapi semoga saja masih ada yang mau baca.. ya? :D**

**Baiklah, chap ini Eunhae nya cukup kali yaaa…**

**Thank's to :**

**Narty2h0415, impolarise, ahra,**

**nnaglow, gihae lee, Ranti Fishy,**

**RienELFishy and Guest**

**.**

**Gomawo untuk kalian yang sudah review FF absurd aku.. :D**

**Chapter 2…. Review oke?**

**See yaa in Chapter 3 **

**18072014**


	3. Chapter 3 :Know Secret

**:: Giver****Color****Eyes ::**

**Chapter 3**

Na ©Present

Donghwa melihat Donghae yang akhir-akhir ini selalu nampak ceria, walau Donghae memang memiliki sifat yang ceria tapi kali ini berbeda dan Donghwa bingung dengan adiknya itu.

Donghwa mulai mendekati Donghae yang asik sendiri dengan ponselnya, tak berniat mengejutkan Donghae ia duduk di sebelahnya tapi reaksi Donghae malah kaget sampai ponselnya akan terjatuh jika saja ia tak memegangnya erat.

"Ya Hyung, Kau ingin menbuatku jantungan…" Donghae menatap kesal Hyungnya yang masih menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku hanya duduk" kata Donghwa tapi Donghae tetap melayangkan tatapan kesalnya itu sampai Donghwa bingung sendiri, apa adiknya sedang dalam masa pubertas? Sadar Donghwa, adikmu itu namja…

"Kau kenapa jadi orang siaga sih" Donghwa akhirnya mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sudah ditahannya beberapa hari lamanya hanya melihat sikap Donghae. Mereka baru saja pindah dari Thailand dan Donghae sudah berubah walau itu membuat hati Donghwa maupun orang tua mereka senang melihatnya.

Donghwa mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Donghae yang malah memperlihatkan giginya yang sudah diketahui Donghwa sangat rapi melebihi dirinya, menyengir dihadapan Donghwa dan menyembunyikan ponselnya dari Hyungnya itu…

"Ada Apa dengan ponselmu?" Donghae menggeleng.. "Tidak ada apa-apa…"

Kalau tidak ada apa-apa kenapa harus disembunyikan? Donghwa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah adik yang sangat disayanginya ini. Tau sekali kalau Donghae bersikap seperti itu berarti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya dari sang Hyung.

"Ada rahasia disini eoh?" Donghwa mulai menggoda Donghae yang tak mau terus terang padanya tentang apa yang terjadi padanya belakangan ini.

"Rahasia? Hyung punya rahasia dariku? Apa Hyung? Cerita pada adikmu ini" Donghae dengan semangat malah membalas perkataan Hyungnya dengan pertanyaan yang seharusnya Donghwa ucapkan pada adiknya itu.

Donghwa tertawa geli, "Kenapa bukan kau saja yang menceritakan sesuatu padaku"

"Cerita? Aku tidak mempunyai sesuatu untuk aku keluarkan saat ini Hyung" balas Donghae merasa yakin.

"Tentang Hyukjae, tetangga 2 rumah dari rumah kita?" Donghwa mulai memancing Donghae, ia sebenarnya sedikit tau pasti sikapnya ini berhubungan dengan tetangga mereka yang selalu terlihat pulang sekolah bersama dengan adiknya ini.

"Hyung kenal Hyukkie?" Donghae mngubah posisi duduknya menghadap Hyungnya itu dengan mata berbinar ia menatap.

"Oh, Kau memiliki panggilan sayang padanya eoh?"

Seketika pipi Donghae memerah, melihat itu Donghwa muncubitnya sampai Donghae mengaduh.

"Adik Hyung sudah punya kekasih" Donghwa melepas cubitannya dari pipi Donghae saat Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya.

Donghae jujur, ia memang belum mempunyai kekasih, Hyukjae yang awal secara tidak langsung mengatakan suka padanya belum menjadikannya kekasih dan Donghae juga tak mau memaksa untuk menarik Hyukjae berkencan dengannya. Sikap Hyukjaepun tak jauh berbeda dengan pertama mereka dekat. Mereka hanya sebatas tau perasaan masing-masing.

"Lalu?" Donghwa menatap Donghae yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak tau, tapi dia mengatakan tertarik padaku dan Kyuhyun…."

"Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghwa yang tak mengetahui nama itu dari beberapa hari ini…

"Adik sepupu Hyukjae… dia mengatakan kalau dulu Hyukjae mengatakan jatuh cinta padaku diawal kita bertemu"

Donghwa menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan adiknya yang sedang jatuh cinta ini. Ia usak rambut Donghae dan tersenyum padanya. Sempat terperangah saat mendengar adiknya bisa mengatakan hal yang nampak seperti orang dewasa saja.

"Katakan saja padanya, mungkin saja dia sudah menganggapmu sebagai kekasih tapi hanya kau yang tidak"

Donghae mengangguk dan ikut tersenyum, "Aku mau ke kantor ayah yang baru Hyung, apa Hyung hari ini tidak kesana?"

Donghwa melihat jam yang tertempel didinding rumah mereka, "Tumben, biasanya kau sama sekali tak mau mengunjungi kantor ayah atau butik ibu"

Ayah mereka adalah Direktur salah satu perusahaan di Korea dan ibu mereka yang tak ikut pulang ke Korea adalah designer di Thailand, Tentu saja Donghwa mengatakan pada Donghae 'tumben'.. adiknya itu dari dulu seperti anti untuk mengunjungi tempat orang tuanya bekerja untuk dirinya.

"Hari ini sekolah diliburkan dan aku tak mau mengganggu Hyukjae hari ini, jadi aku boleh ikut kan"

Donghwa mengangguk kemudian menyuruh Donghae untuk berganti di kamarnya.

Na ©Present

"Ya! Min… Kau curang!" Kyuhyun berteriak menunjuk-nunjuk layar datar yang menampilkan skornya dan Changmin yang tertinggal jauh dengan Changmin yang memimpin.

"Akui saja jika kau kalah Kyu"

Kyuhyun yang tak mau kalah melempari Changmin dengan toples cemilan yang baru saja mereka habiskan.

Changmin mengaduk sakit karena itu, ia ambil toples itu lalu akan melemparnya lagi pada Kyuhyun..

"Hei, hei… kanapa bertengkar…" suara dari bibi Kyuhyun terdengar ditelinga mereka membuat Changmin urung membalas perbuatan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Kenapa berhenti Min, aku tau pukulan Kyu pasti sakit" Kali ini suara Hyukjae yang sedari tadi hanya duduk disofa melihat mereka mengeluarkan suaranya untuk membuat panas Changmin.

"Changmin, jangan dengarkan dia… Imo, kenapa kau punya anak seperti Hyukjae Hyung…"

Bibi Kyuhyun yang adalah ibu Hyukjae tersenyum dan mengambil toples yang masih digenggam Changmin… "Mianhae Changminnie.. Kyuhyun memang kurang ajar"

"Imo…" Kyuhyun merengek mendengar bibinya malah menjelekkan ia…

"Kenapa? Memang begitukan, ibu itu memang selalu sehati dengan anaknya" sahut Hyukjae tapi mendapat sambutan ibunya yang mencubit tangannya..

"Kau kurang kerjaan yah, kenapa mengurusi mereka.." tanya ibunya dan Hyukjae memutar bolanya…tapi belum sempat Hyukjae menyahut Changmin menyerobot bicara…

"Kenapa tidak kau ajak kekasihmu itu kerumah, pasti akan bertambah ramai Hyung" celetukan Changmin berhasil membuat Hyukjae mendelik…

Hyukjae beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang bertingkah seperti tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Changmin… Hei, darimana anak ingusan macam mereka mengatakan hal itu atau setidaknya mengapa mereka mengatakan kalau ia punya kekasih.

"Siapa yang punya kekasih?!" Hyukjae membantah perkataan itu.

"Siapa Minnie?" ibu Hyukjae yang memang tak tau ikut menyahut dan bertanya pada Changmin..

"Hyukjae Hyung" jawab Changmin dengan santai…

"Ibu aku benar-benar tak punya kekasih, mereka bohong…" kata Hyukjae lalu dengan cepat beranjak dan berjalan menuju kamarnya…

Sebelum ia benar-benar masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Hyukjae sempat mendengar Kyuhyun yang berteriak…

"Apa maksudmu dengan mereka? Aku hanya diam saja daritadi Hyung!"

Hyukjae menggerutu tak jelas… Dia mempunyai kekasih? Apa benar?

Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju jendela samping ranjangnya, melihat kearah luar kamarnya dan itu bertepatan dengan matanya yang melihat Donghae.

Walau rumah mereka berjarak lumayan jauh tapi karena halaman rumah tetangga sebelah rumahnya membuat halaman luas dan tak ada pagar tembok yang membatasi membuat Hyukjae dapat melihat rumah Donghae.

Ia terus diam melihat Donghae yang memakai baju yang terlihat rapi berjalan menuju mobil yang sudah terparkir disebelah rumahnya… Dibelakangnya terdapat Laki-laki yang sedikit mirip dengan Donghae dan ia mengenalnya..

Donghwa hyung ia memanggilnya, mereka sudah kenal karena kemarin tak sengaja bertemu disebuah jalan dengan Hyukjae yang mau pergi ke toko perbelanjaan dan Donghwa yang baru saja pulang dari waktu bekerjanya.

Sedikit berbincang dan salah satu dari mereka meminta pamit karena ada yang harus dikerjakan secepatnya..

Hyukjae memperhatikan Donghae yang menepuk dahinya kemudian berbalik masuk kembali kerumahnya, tak berapa lama Donghae sudah keluar dengan tangan yang mengangkat sebuah ponsel kalau Hyukjae tak salah lihat.

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya, kebiasaan… Donghae juga pernah meninggalkan ponselnya di mejanya dan berlalu begitu saja bersama Sungmin entah kemana… dan tentu saja ia yang mengembalikannya.

Mobil yang sedang ditumpangi Donghae dan Donghwa kemudian mulai berjalan meninggalkan pelataran rumahnya dan mata Hyukjae masih saja mengikuti arah mobil itu berjalan sampai mobil itu akhirnya tak terlihat kembali meninggalkan senyum kecil dibibirnya..

"Apa kau benar-benar suka padaku? Dan akan masih sampai kau mengetahui sesuatu dariku? Hae…hhhh" Hyukjae mendesah kemudian membanting tubuhnya diranjangnya. Langit-langit kamarnya sekarang menjadi arah pandang Hyukjae…

Kerutan muncul didahi Hyukjae dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang membuat ia bingung sedari dulu…

"Sebenarnya kau berwarna apa langit?"

Na ©Present

Hyukkie…

Hyukkiee…

Donghae membuka mulutnya seperti akan berucap memanggil Hyukjae yang sedang duduk bersebelahan dengannya sekarang.

Melihat Hyukjae yang matanya hanya tertuju pada buku didepannya membuat Donghae ragu untuk mengeluarkan suaranya, ia tak mau mengganggu Hyukjae lagi sekarang setelah kemarin-kemarin ia terus saja meributi Hyukjae…

Hyukjae memang tak pernah marah tapi Donghae tau kalau Hyukjae juga kesal dengan yang ia lakukan.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Hyukjae bertanya pada Donghae tanpa melihat kearah wajah Donghae,, Donghae mengatupkan bibirnya dan beralih menggigit bawah bibirnya dan tangannya menggenggam bajunya.

"Ada apa?" Hyukjae bertanya kembali kali ini menurunkan bukunya dan memandang Donghae dengan datar.

...

"Sebenarnya kita sedang apa Kyu?"

Disudut tempat yang sedikit jauh dari tempat Donghae duduk Kyuhyun dan Changmin sedang berada dengan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi melihat Donghae dan Hyukjae dan Changmin yang hanya diam dan pasrah saat tadi ditarik paksa oleh Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya..

Kyuhyun mendengus ketika melihat Hyukjae yang meninggalkan Donghae, ia menoleh pada Changmin yang diam disampingnya… "Hyukjae Hyung memperlakukan kekasihnya dengan tidak baik"

"Mwo? Kau daritadi mengajakku duduk disini hanya untuk mengamati mereka yang tadi duduk disana?" tanya Changmin sambil menunjuk dimana Donghae yang masih berada ditempatnya walau Hyukjae sudah pergi.

"Kau pikir apa? Aku disuruh oleh Imo kalau kau ingin tau" jawab Kyuhyun lalu menunjuk Donghae yang mulai meninggalkan tempat duduknya… "Imo penasaran dengan Donghae Hyung"

"Ya ampun Kyu, kau tak ingat ada ujian setelah ini? Kau mengajakku hanya untuk ini? Lebih baik aku tadi diam dikelas dan membuat sebuah kesimpulan di kertas kecil untuk ujian.."

Kyuhyun memandang cibir Changmin yang dipikirnya terlalu berlebihan dan apa… kesimpulan?

"Bilang saja kalau kau ingin membuat kertas jawaban! Setelah ini kau harus belajar padaku kalau ingin pintar dan berhenti menbuat hal-hal seperti itu, temanku harus pintar sama denganku" ucap Kyuhyun dengan bangga…

"Ucapanmu sangat membuatku terhina Kyu"

Changmin memasang muka datar yang sudah dipelajarinya dari Hyukjae setelah beberapa hari melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Hyukjae.

Na ©Present

Hyukjae POV

Hari ini tanpa diduga terdapat pelajaran malam sebagai tambahan di kelasku dan sekarang hari mulai petang, bus yang akan melewati blok rumahku adalah yang terakhir jika jam telah menunjukkan angka 7.. Jadi semoga saja bus terakhir belum lewat.

Kumasukkan semua barangku ke dalam tas yang kubawa kemudian aku sampirkan dibalik punggungku. Tanpa buang waktu langsung keluar dari kelas..

Jangan tanya apakah aku harus pulang dengan Donghae, sepertinya hatiku belum yakin untuk menjawab pertanyaannya tadi… Aku bukan menghindar! Dia bertanya dengan hubungan kita, bukan aku saja disini yang masih ragu apa kita sepasang kekasih atau bukan. Donghae juga.

Benar aku memang sudah menyukainya, sikapnya kadang membuatku ingin tersenyum dan tertawa. Tapi mungkin akan aneh jika ada yang melihat aku tertawa hanya karena Donghae, dilihat oleh banyak orang yang mengenalku pendiam.

Aku terus berjalan tanpa berhenti di halte yang biasa menjadi tempat untukku dan Donghae menunggu bus, tentu saja aku tak menunggu bus kembali karena baru saja bus terakhir telah berjalan meninggalkan halte… do'aku tak terkabul malam ini.

Tetap berjalan, sebenarnya aku sudah mengetahui jalan tercepat menuju rumah dengan berjalan kaki. Yah, seperti jalan pintasku dulu sebelum lebih memilih untuk naik bus.

Aku menghentikan langkahku saat didepanku terdapat beberapa orang dewasa yang seperti tengah mabuk berjalan sempoyongan menuju kearah jalan tempatku berdiri sekarang…

Lupa jika tempat ini sangat sepi juga lupa bahwa tempat ini rawan akan kejahatan jika malam datang harusnya aku menyuruh Kyuhyun menjemputku dengan mobil appa yang mungkin sudah pulang sekarang.

"Wah,, ada bocah berkeliaran eoh…"

Aku diam tak menyahuti mereka, harapanku saat ini hanya Donghae yang sepertinya sembunyi dibalik tembok rumah seseorang tak akan keluar. Aku tau kalau dia sejak keluar dari gerbang sekolah berada dibelakangku, kebiasaannya jika tak ingin membuatku terasa terganggu. Setelah ini aku harus memperingatinya untuk merubah sikap buruknya itu..

"Hei, anak muda… apa kau punya uang"

Aku mengeleng pelan, tentu saja aku berbohong.. uang yang seharusnya aku gunakan untuk naik bus masih tetap tinggal dalam kantung celanaku.

"Benarkah?" aku menganggukkan kepalaku..

"Ya! Anak muda. Apa kau bisu?" seorang diantara mereka maju, sepertinya ia saja yang tidak dalam keadaan mabuk, terbukti dengan jalannya yang seperti orang biasanya.

Aku kembali menggelengkan kepalaku tak berniat benar-benar menyahuti perkataan itu, oh ayolah aku tau maksud mereka apa..

"Berikan tasmu, Maka kami akan mempersilahkan kau untuk lewat" Uangku masih disaku, tak masalah juga jika mereka menyita tasku tapi perlu diketahui aku bukan seperti seorang pecundang yang dengan mudah menyerahkan barangnya pada manusia seperti mereka..

"Biarkan aku lewat" aku berhenti tepat didepan mereka saat mereka malah menghalangi jalanku, untuk apa mengurusi mereka yang bahkan ada yang berada di alam mabuknya..

Aku terkekeh saat mereka malah mengajakku berkelahi. Astaga, tak taukah mereka jika aku masih sekolah.. baju yang kupakai saja masih menunjukkan dimana aku bersekolah.

"Kalian beraninya dengan anak kecil ternyata" kataku dengan santai, aku tau mereka akan terbawa emosi dengan perkataanku barusan. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar jika orang mabuk bahkan sangat cepat terbawa emosi, dan sekarang aku berkata dengan mereka yang mabuk dan hanya satu diantaranya tidak benar-benar mabuk.

"Beraninya kau!"

Hyukjae POV END

Hyukjae melempar tasnya kearah sembarangan dan memberi ancang-ancang untuk bertarung dengan mereka yang menghalangi jalan menuju rumahnya,

1 lawan 5 apa yang kalian pikirkan dengan perbandingan itu dengan Hyukjae yang masih duduk dibangku sekolah dengan mereka yang memiliki badan besar dan sebagian yang berotot.. sudah dipastikan kemungkinan terbesar Hyukjae lah yang akan kalah.

Donghae yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibalik tembok rumah orang meremas ujung pakaiannya mencoba menghilangkan rasa khawatirnya pada Hyukjae yang mulai menghindar dari pukulan orang berotot itu..

Hyukjae mengelak saat lelaki bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya melayangkan pukulan ke wajahnya, balik ia pukul perut orang itu sampai orang itu tersungkur ke tanah…

"Nyalimu tinggi juga bocah"

Hyukjae memandang sengit lelaki kekar didepannya, tak ada ketakutan sama sekali dalam diri Hyukjae jika sudah seperti ini, Ia juga ingin melindungi Donghae yang secara tidak langsung tengah pulang bersamanya, jika ia tak bisa menyelamatkan diri bagaimana dengan Donghae nanti.

Bukk…

"Ughh" Hyukjae membungkuk saat perutnya mendapat serangan dari mereka, ia melirik kearah belakang dan melihat Donghae yang tengah melihatnya dengan wajah khawatir.

Dan tanpa diduga sebelumnya Hyukjae mengernyitkan dahinya menahan sakit diperutnya juga melihat Donghae yang malah dengan cepat keluar dari balik tembok menuju kearahnya.

"ANDWEEEE!"

Hyukjae terkesiap mendengar Donghae berteriak juga saat Donghae berdiri didepannya, dapat Hyukjae lihat jika salah satu dari mereka yang menyerangnya tengah membulatkan matanya tepat berada didepan Donghae.

"Do-.. Dong.. Dong…"

Belum sempat Hyukjae memanggil Donghae, ia dikejutkan dengan Donghae yang menubrukkan badannya kearah belakang tepat pada dada Hyukjae…

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh"

"Kau ingin membunuhnya?"

"Ayo kita pergi!"

Hyukjae mendengar suara dari mereka dan ia juga tau kalau mereka yang menyerangnya tadi telah melarikan diri tapi suara itu malah terdengar samar karena sekarang ia hanya terfokus pada Donghae yang sudah berada dipangkuannya tengah mengatur nafasnya dengan keringat yang keluar dari pelipisnya.

"Hae-ya…" Mata Hyukjae mengerjap saat menangkap sebuah cairan yang berasal dari perut Donghae, perasaan bingung mulai menyergapnya.. Hyukjae menggerakkan tangannya menuju asal keluarnya cairan itu dan menutupnya mencoba membuat cairan itu agar tak terlalu banyak keluar. Hyukjae mulai menggumamkan sesuatu yang membuat Donghae yang tengah menahan sakit diperutnya mengernyit bingung tapi hanya ekspresi sakitnya lah yang terlihat oleh Hyukjae.

"Katakan… katakan sesuatu, jangan diam"

"Kumohon, katakan kalau ini bukan darah"

"Donghae! Ini bukan darah kan?"

Gumaman itu berubah menjadi teriakan seakan menuntut Donghae untuk menjawabnya…

.

"Ya Tuhan! Hyung!"

***TBC***

**Maafkan saya T.T saya telah menelantarkan FF satu ini…**

**Saya cukup berterima kasih masih ada yang menunggu FF ini lanjut…**

**Tapi saya yakin bahwa cerita ini satu FF makin membingungkan dan gak nyambung… *gak peduli, POV Hyuk juga nyempil di atas.. :D**

**Pokoknya saya akan tetap melanjutkan sampai End walau jangka updatenya sangat panjang… :P juga cerita murahan…**

"**Terima kasih"**

…**rani . gaem . 1, Ranti Fishy, Guest, Gihae Lee…**

**Telah menyempatkan review FF abal ini ;)**

**Review lagi oke, chapter selanjutnya akan datang secepatnya mungkin.. :D**

**05092014**


	4. Chapter 4 : GWS

**:: Giver Color Eyes ::**

**Cast : Lee Hyukjae &amp; Lee Donghae**

**Support : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghwa**

**CHAPTER 4**

Na © Present

Seorang yang masih lengkap memakai kemeja juga jas dibadannya itu terlihat berlari didalam salah satu lorong rumah sakit yang nampak sepi itu, wajahnya memperlihatkan kekhawatiran pada seseorang.

Baru saja ia pulang dari kantor tempatnya bekerja dan mendapatkan sebuah berita mengejutkan itu sehingga ia tanpa buang waktu pulang terlebih dahulu langsung menuju kemari untuk memastikannya.

"Hyuk-ah…." Panggil orang itu setelah menemukan seseorang yang dikenalnya tengah duduk didepan sebuah ruang operasi.

Orang yang mendapat panggilan itu masih menunduk, berbeda dengan seorang lagi yang bersamanya, ia berdiri kemudian membungkuk pada seorang itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Seorang yang adalah Donghwa, kakak Donghae itu kembali bersuara. Bertanya pada seseorang lain disana. Matanya menatap Hyukjae yang masih tertunduk dengan tangan.

Astaga…

Donghwa mulai merasa kekhawatirannya bertambah melihat tangan Hyukjae yang penuh dengan cairan berwarna merah, jika ia tak salah mengira walau ia tak ingin itu adalah dari Donghae yang sekarang berada dalam ruang operasi yang masih menunjukkan jika Donghae, adiknya masih berjuang didalam sana.

Donghwa mulai gusar.

Kyuhyun, dia seorang yang membungkuk tadi akan membuka suaranya untuk menjelaskannya pada Donghwa jika saja Hyukjae yang diam saja sedari tadi tak membuka suaranya. Masih dengan tertunduk ia bersuara dengan lirih.

"Ini semua salahku." Itu berhasil mengalihkan pandangan Kyuhyun juga Donghwa padanya.

"Jika saja aku menyuruhnya tak mengikutiku pasti ini tak akan terjadi. Aku seharusnya yang melindunginya, kenapa ia sekarang yang berada didalam" gumam Hyukjae kemudian tak tau ia sadar atau tidak, tangan yang masih penuh dengan darah itu ia gunakan untuk menutup wajahnya.

"Bahkan aku tak tau, mana darah dan mansa air!" Hyukjae terlihat frustasi dengan wajah yang sudah ternodai darah dibeberapa bagian hasil dari pukulan preman yang memukulnya juga darah Donghae yang berada ditangannya berpindah disana.

Kyuhyun memandang Hyungnya itu dengan sedih, tak pernah ia melihat sang kakak terlihat begitu berantakan seperti sekarang. Jika saja ia datang lebih cepat, mungkin ia bisa menolong Hyukjae tanpa harus melibatkan Donghae.

"Kyuhyun,,," Kyuhyun kembali melihat ke arah seseorang yang ia ketahui sebagai kakak Donghae itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Donghwa.

Lagi, Kyuhyun akan bersuara tetapi pintu yang sedari tadi menutup dihadapan mereka tiba-tiba terbuka dan dokter yang masih memakai masker diwajahnya keluar. Sehingga Donghwa segera beralih menghampiri sang dokter dan bertanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan adik saya dok?"

"Pasien kehilangan banyak darah, dari kalian apakah ada yang memiliki golongan darah A?" dokter itu bertanya setelah melepas maskernya.

"Saya Dok!" / Donghwa, Kyuhyun juga Hyukjae berseru bersama sama membuat dokter itu tersenyum.

Hyukjae yang sebelumnya hanya duduk menunduk seketika bangkit dari tempat duduknya membuat Donghwa dan Kyuhyun menoleh kearahnya kemudian saling pandang satu sama lain terjadi diantara mereka.

"Aku tau kalian khawatir, pasien tak apa-apa. Jadi, siapa sebenarnya yang memiliki golongan darah A."

"Saya Dok!" lagi, Donghwa, Kyuhyun juga Hyukjae berseru dan bertatap pandang lagi.

"Saya kakaknya…"/ Donghwa.

"Saya Kekasihnya"/Hyukjae.

"Saya….." Kyuhyun menggantung perkataannya saat tak memiliki alasan untuk diutarakan. Ia meringis kemudian.. "Tapi benar, golongan darah saya juga A"

Dokter itu kemudian tersenyum kembali, "Baiklah, kalian akan diperiksa terlebih dahulu."

"Silahkan ikut saya" sang suster yang baru saja keluar mengajak ketiga laki-laki itu untuk mengikutinya menuju ruang pemeriksaan.

"Tapi Dok," Donghwa menghentikan langkah sang dokter yang akan masuk ke dalam ruang operasi kembali.

"Adik saya benar baik-baik saja…" tanya Donghwa dengan khawatir.

Dokter itu terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. "Dia baik-baik saja, hanya keadaannya sedikit lemah karena kehilangan banyak darah. Selebihnya adik anda benar-benar baik-baik saja, beruntung karena pisau yang menusuk pasien sebelumnya tak merusak organ dalamnya"

Donghwa menghela nafas sebelum mengangguk dan membungkuk sedikit pada dokter itu. Ia tak tau bagaimana jadinya jika adik kecilnya itu kenapa-kenapa, Ayahnya juga Ibunya saja belum mengetahui ini.

Donghwa sedikit lega. Ia kemudian mengikuti langkah Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun juga suster yang sudah agak jauh darinya.

Na © Present

Donghwa memasukkan ponselnya kedalam kantong celananya kembali, Ia baru saja menghubungi ayahnya. Menghubungi jika Donghae sekarang tengah berada dirumah sakit.

Ia sudah mengatakan bahwa Donghae terkena tusuk preman dan ia berani bersumpah ayahnya itu pasti sangat khawatir pada Donghae, terlihat dari tanggapannya tadi ketika ia menghubungi ayahnya itu.

Tapi Donghwa mencoba mengatakan jika Donghae baik-baik saja, ia takut ayahnya itu terburu-buru untuk datang ke rumah sakit sedangkan tempat yang sekarang tengah dikunjungi ayah mereka berada sangat jauh sekali dari rumah sakit. Ia juga takut ayahnya akan kenapa-kenapa.

Donghwa menghela nafas, ia sedari tadi setelah melakukan tes darah langsung melangkah kemari dan melihat Donghae berbaring diatas ranjang satu-satunya dalam ruangan yang sekarang dihuninya.

"Donghwa Hyung"

Donghwa mengalihkan pandangnya dari Donghae yang masih tertidur, dan seketika dia cepat berpindah tempat, mendekat pada Kyuhyun yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Donghae dengan Hyukjae yang…

"Astaga, kau pucat sekali" sentak Donghwa kemudian membantu Kyuhyun yang terlihat kesusahan menyangga badan Hyukjae yang limbung dan tak kuat berdiri.

Hyukjae yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya pasrah saja karena memang ia merasa badannya seperti tak bertenaga setelah darah didalam tubuhnya baru saja diambil.

Mungkin jika ia tadi hanya diam saat pusing tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya saat transfuse darah berlangsung mungkin ia akan benar-benar pingsan dan sekarang ia tak kuat hanya untuk berdiri. Ia merutuk tapi tak menyesal telah mendonorkan darahnya pada Donghae.

Hyukjae tersenyum dan berterima kasih pada Donghwa juga Kyuhyun setelah mendudukkan dirinya disofa yang berada dalam ruangan itu.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih, seharusnya aku saja yang mendonor bukannya kau. Lihat, kau harus makan setelah ini" kata Donghwa.

"Tak apa hyung, setidaknya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membalas perlakuan Donghae yang mengakibatkan dia seperti sekarang" jawab Hyukjae kemudian memejamkan matanya, dengan kepala yang bersandar disandaran sofa. Kepalanya sudah tak pusing seperti tadi tapi, ia malah merasa mengantuk.

Donghwa teringat sesuatu, "bukankah kalian belum pulang sama sekali, apa orang tua kalian mengetahui hal ini?" tanya Donghwa, matanya melihat kearah Kyuhyun juga Hyukjae bergantian.

Kyuhyun menganguk, "Aku sudah menghubungi mereka, bahkan tadi bibi akan kemari tapi Hyuk Hyung melarang"

"Syukurlah, apa kau sudah baikan hyukjae-ah?" kali ini Donghwa beralih ke Hyukjae, sedang Hyukjae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tidurlah, tapi bisakah kalian menjaga Donghae malam ini? Aku akan pulang untuk mengambil beberapa keperluan ke rumah, sekalian juga aku akan kerumah kalian. Besok pagi, aku akan kembali" Donghwa meminta tolong pada Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun yang sudah menyamankan diri diatas sofa dalam ruang rawat itu.

Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk dan menjawab Donghwa "Tentu hyung, aku akan mencari makanan di koperasi rumah sakit untuk Hyuk Hyung"

Na ©Present

Hyukjae menegakkan badannya saat beberapa waktu sebelumnya Kyuhyun berpamitan padanya akan mencari makan untuknya. Ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sekarang sudah jam 1 pagi.

Ia mengarahkan kepalanya pada ranjang Donghae yang tak jauh darinya, matanya beralih menuju kantong transparent yang didalamnya terdapat darahnya tetapi tentu ia tak mengenalinya atau mungkin cairan infus. Karena ada dua kantong disana.

Hyukjae mengira-ngira sebelum menghela nafas, "susternya sudah kemari bukan untuk memberikan darahku pada Donghae?" pikirnya.

Kata dokter, Donghae akan terbangun beberapa jam kemudian setelah operasi, sekarang hanya pengaruh obat biusnya saja yang masih bekerja. Jadi, Hyukjae memutuskan untuk bangun saja menemani Donghae.

Ia mendekat, berjalan pelan menuju ranjang yang ditempati Donghae kemudian duduk diatas kursi yang disediakan didekat ranjang…Dilihatnya wajah Donghae yang pucat walau tak sepucat sebelumnya, perasaan sedih kembali menyeruak dalam hatinya melihat Donghae yang terbaring dihadapannya.

"Salahku" gumam Hyukjae menggenggam tangan Donghae, mencoba memberi kehangatan pada tangan Donghae yang dirasanya dingin itu.

"Kau pasti terlihat pucat bukan? Semoga darahku membantu"

"Maafkan aku" Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Donghae tak seharusnya melindunginya.

Hyukjae menegakkan kepalanya ketika dirasanya terdapat pergerakan dari Donghae yang lama tertidur itu, hati Hyukjae was-was menunggu mata Donghae dibalik kelopaknya bergerak-gerak akan terbuka dan ia bisa melihat selanjutnya Donghae membuka kedua matanya pelan dan mengerjap-ngerjap sebelum menoleh kearahnya….

"Hyukkie…"

Hyukjae terkesiap, tangannya yang semula menggenggam tangan Donghae itu perlahan coba ia jauhkan dari tangan Donghae. Tetapi itu semua urung saat Donghae malah menggenggam tangannnya lebih erat..

"Hyukkie…" lirih Donghae kembali.

"E-em,,, gwaenchana?" tanya Hyukjae kemudian memberanikan diri mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Donghae. Matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran saat Donghae menggeleng pelan.

"Waeyo? Ada yang sakit? Dimana?" tanya Hyukjae kembali dengan cepat matanya menelusuri badan Donghae tetapi pandangnya berhenti di baju bagian perut Donghae, Ia menatap wajah Donghae kembali.

"Perutmu sakit?"

Donghae menggeleng,,

"Lalu kenapa?" Hyukjae menunduk melihat tangannya yang digenggam oleh Donghae, dirasanya genggaman itu semakin erat… Ia bersyukur jika Donghae tak apa-apa sekarang, tetapi..

"Hyukkie, jangan berkelahi eoh?" kata Donghae tiba-tiba membuat Hyukjae memandangnya bingung.

"Aku takut…." Lanjut Donghae memperlihatkan wajah sedihnya pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tersenyum kecil, "Itu hanya kejadian tiba-tiba"

Donghae mengernyit, "kau sakit? Wajahmu terlihat pucat" tanya Donghae.

"Aniyo…"

"Tapi,,,,,urgghhh" erang Donghae tiba-tiba dengan wajah meringisnya setelah mencoba menggerakkan badannya, Hyukjae yang melihat menjadi sedikit panik.

Ah, Hyukjae lupa. Seharusnya ia memanggil dokter sehabis Donghae sadarkan diri bukan? Dan sekarang Donghae kesakitan, tangannya dicengkram kuat oleh Donghae…

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Hyukjae, ia berdiri dari duduknya. Semakin mendekatkan dirinya kearah Donghae.

"Perutku,,, sa-akit…." Donghae terlihat sudah akan terisak membuat Hyukjae semakin panik, ia hanya sendiri menunggu Donghae. Kyuhyun juga belum kembali, apakah ia harus meninggalkan Donghae sebentar untuk memanggil dokter.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan memanggil dokter" Tapi Hyukjae tak bisa, tangannya sekarang malah dicengkram semakin kuat oleh Donghae seakan mengatakan jika ia tak ingin ditinggalkan.

Cklek….

"Kyuhyun, panggilkan dokter, cepat"

Kyuhyun yang baru saja sampai dengan membawa kantong makanan ditangannya mejadi terkaget-kaget saat Hyukjae meneriakinya dan juga melihat Donghae yang sudah terbangun tetapi terlihat kesakitan.

"Ya! Kyuhyun, cepat!"

Kyuhyun tersadar kemudian melesat menuju ruang dokter yang menangani Donghae meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih dalam paniknya mencoba menenangkan Donghae…

"H-Hyukkiee,,, Hiks" tangis Donghae benar-benar keluar, rasa sakit bukan main karena pergerakan tiba-tibanya tadi. Ingin sekali ia remas perutnya tetapi ia tau pasti akan semakin membuatnya sakit, tentu ia ingat ia terkena tusuk preman yang bertengkar dengan Hyukjae sebelumnya.

Tanpa sadar Hyukjae rengkuh badan Donghae yang masih dalam posisi tidur itu, membiarkan bahunya sebagai sandaran Donghae untuk menumpahkan tangisnya. Setidaknya ini yang bisa ia lakukan sambil menunggu dokter datang kesini.

Beberapa saat akhirnya dokter datang dan menyuruh Hyukjae yang masih memeluk Donghae dan Kyuhyun untuk keluar sebentar. Tapi Donghae menggeleng dalam tangisnya ia semakin menarik Hyukjae menempel padanya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun langsung saja menuruti perkataan sang dokter untuk keluar.

Sang dokter hanya menggeleng dan mulai bertanya… "Bagian mana yang sakit Donghae-ssi?"

"Perutnya dok, ia mengatakan hal itu tadi" Itu Hyukjae yang menjawab, ia mengerti jika Donghae tak bisa menjawabnya. "Sudahlah Hae, berhentilah menangis. Perutmu semakin sakit nanti"

"Hiks,, jangan pergi.."

Ditengah khawatirnya, Hyukjae memutar matanya jengkel "Ya, aku disini. Jadi berhenti menangis, Kau ini namja" , menyindir eoh.

Dengan terganggu oleh Hyukjae yang memeluk Donghae, sang dokter memeriksa perut Donghae dengan hati-hati setelahnya ia menyuruh suster yang berada disampingnya untuk memberikan suntik yang sudah berisi cairan penghilang sakit padanya..

Ia suntikan kemudian pada Donghae yang masih mencengkram lengan Hyukjae sebelum beberapa saat kemudian genggaman itu mengendur dan bersamaan dengan itu isakan Donghae berhenti.

Hyukjae menatap dokter itu meminta penjelasan, "ia masih butuh istirahat, aku tak mengira pengaruh obat bius sehabis operasi cepat menghilang dan membuatnya sadar lebih cepat. Tapi ia selebihnya tak apa, hanya setelah ini jangan menyuruhnya untuk bergerak terlebih dahulu"

Hyukjae mengangguk dan menghela nafas, ia menjauh dari Donghae dan melepaskan tangan Donghae setelah dokter itu meninggalkan ruangan itu. Hyukjae menyempatkan diri untuk mengusap pipi Donghae, ingin menghapus sisa air mata yang sudah menetes dari mata Donghae tadi.

Berganti Kyuhyun yang kali ini masuk, ia melihat Hyukjae yang membenarkan selimut yang dipakai Donghae sebelum menoleh padanya dan berjalan menuju sofa tempatnya semula.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Donghae hyung kenapa, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun balik membuat Hyukjae melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada Kyuhyun karena ia tak suka jika pertanyaannya diabaikan begitu saja.

"Maaf, Ini sudah pagi. Aku harus keluar dari rumah sakit dulu" kata Kyuhyun kemudian dan menyerahkan makanan yang sudah dibelinya tadi. "Makanlah"

Hyukjae menerima makanan itu tapi terhenti saat akan memakannya, "Kau mana?"

Kyuhyun nyengir "Mungkin lama karena aku yang makan dulu hyung"

Hyukjae berdecak dan kemudian mulai memakan makanan yang dibelikan oleh Kyuhyun, perutnya memang terasa sangat kosong sekarang. Jadi, tanpa menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya ia makan makanan itu dengan lahap sampai mengundang cibiran dari Kyuhyun.

"Hyung…" panggil Kyuhyun.

"Hmm,,,"

"Jadi benar kau kekasih Donghae Hyung?"

"Kau tidur saja Kyu.." ucap Hyukjae tak menyahuti pertanyaan Kyuhyun, setelah makanan yang dimakannya habis, mungkin karena lapar juga rasa dari makanan yang dibeli Kyuhyun terasa enak. Tak pernah secepat sekarang ia ketika makan.

"Dimana?" pertanyaan itu… Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun duduk disofa yang sama karena hanya ada satu sofa saja di kamar rawat Donghae jadi….

"Aku akan menunggu Donghae" jawab Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, tak terlalu mempermasalahkan apakah hyungnya itu tak tidur atau apa karena sekarang ia sudah menguap. Tanda jika ia mengantuk.

Sedang Hyukjae kembali duduk disebelah Donghae. Meletakkan kepalanya disisi ranjang Donghae, kemudian bergumam….

"Cepat sembuh"

Sebelum ikut terlelap kemudian….

Na © Present

Semenjak Donghae dirawat dirumah sakit untuk memulihkan bekas jahitan yang berada diperutnya, Hyukjae setiap hari menyempatkan dirinya untuk menemani Donghae dirumah sakit.

Ketika sekolah baru saja usai, ia kadang akan mengunjungi Donghae terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang, kadang juga Hyukjae datang bersama dengan teman sekelas mereka. Tak tau bagaimana caranya Hyukjae bisa berbicara pada teman-teman sekelasnya yang mengenal ia pendiam.

Dan sejak 2 hari lalu Donghae sudah berada dirumahnya sendiri setelah ia merengek pada dokter juga appanya jika ia ingin pulang dan berjanji untuk istirahat dirumah. Lagipula jahitan pada perutnya sudah kering.

Hyukjae sedang menunggu Donghae tepat didepan rumahnya karena sesuai dengan kata Donghae kemarin jika ia hari ini sudah diperbolehkan untuk masuk sekolah dan ingin berangkat bersama. Ia tak bersama Kyuhyun karena anak itu sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu dengan alasan ada ujian pagi hari, jadi ia ingin ajak Changmin belajar kilat dipagi hari.

Tsk, kadang Hyukjae heran. Kyuhyun itu sekarang lengket sekali dengan Changmin.

"Aku berangkat"

Dari luar, Hyukjae sudah dapat mendengar suara Donghae yang berteriak berpamitan pada kakak dan ayahnya. Ia berbalik dan melihat Donghae sudah menutup pintu rumahnya dan berjalan kearahnya.

Dengan senyum yang merekah, Donghae menyapa Hyukjae semangat "Selamat pagi"

Hyukjae yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian mengajak Donghae untuk berjalan. Masih sama, Hyukjae tak banyak bicara dan Donghae juga tak tau harus berbicara apa pada Hyukjae.

Semua pembicaraan yang biasa mereka lakukan saat bertemu tak bisa kembali keluar pagi ini padahal melihat Donghae yang cerah seharusnya semakin banyak yang akan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Nanti malam, datanglah kerumah."

Donghae tersedak mendengarnya, Ia buru-buru meminum minuman yang dipesannya dan meneguknya dengan cepat. "A-apa katamu?" dengan mata membulatnya ia memandang Hyukjae dengan kaget.

"Kau harus datang"

Oh, apakah Donghae harus bersorak!

Na © Present

"Wah, Adik Hyung manis sekali"

Donghae cemberut diujung sana, "Tsk, aku laki-laki Hyung"

Donghae tertawa mengejek, "Lihatlah, adikku kenapa bisa semanis ini" sambil mengacak rambut Donghae.

Membuat pemilik rambut berdecak dan menjauhkan tangan Hyungnya dari rambutnya. Ia atur kembali rambutnya yang semula nampak sudah rapi.

"Merusak saja"

"Mau kemana eoh?" tanya Donghwa kemudian memutar badan Donghae yang sebelumnya menghadap ke cermin berdiri di kamar milik adiknya itu. Melihat dari bawah sampai atas badan Donghae. Dengan menggunakan sweater berwarna biru tua dan celana panjang cukup longgar Donghae memang terlihat amat manis. Apalagi dengan rambut yang diturunkan.

Donghae tersenyum malu. Reaksi Donghae unik sekali jika ia mengira Donghae akan keluar dengan temannya saja.

"Hyukjae.. menyuruhku kerumahnya"

"Ya? Menyuruh?" kasar sekali menurut Donghwa. "Maksudmu, mengajakmu kerumahnya kan?"

Donghae mengangguk pelan. Membuat Donghwa tersenyum melihatnya.

"Tunggu apa lagi, kau sudah siap kan? Pastikan kau pulang sebelum ayah tertidur"

"Siap Hyung. Aku pergi"

;; To Be Continue ;;

Maaf, karena update terlalu lama… :( Pasti banyak yang kecewa kan, apalagi setelah baca chapter ini yang membosankan. ;-;

Dan lagi, pasti yakin dah kalau banyak yang lupa jalan cerita, secara saya telantarin sampai hampir setahun ini FF,, Mianhaeee... :)

*Saya kehilangan feel coz lihat otot kekar Donghae dibanding Eunhyuk* :p Tapi Donghae tetep Uke! yes.

And I'm thanksfull to Readers who still Review in previous chapter…. :)

Main to RnR?

05032015


	5. Chapter 5 : Happy Ending

**::Giver Color Eyes::**

**Chapter 5**

Bayangkan seberapa bahagianya Donghae yang selalu membayangkan jika Ia akan diajak keluar oleh Hyukjae, walau ia sudah merasa itu terlalu mustahil mengingat Hyukjae yang bahkan dulu seperti tak menginginkannya dekat.

Donghae keluar rumah dengan senyum lebarnya, melangkah dengan ringan menuju sebuah rumah yang berbeda 2 petak dari rumahnya.

"Hyung?"

Kyuhyun terlihat juga berjalan dari arah berlawanan dengan membawa sekantong tas plastik yang entah Donghae tak tau berisi apa.

"Kenapa disini Hyung?"

Kyuhyun mengimbangi langkah Donghae setelah dirinya menarik pagar kecil rumah Hyukjae, Donghae menggeleng memberikan jawaban pada Kyuhyun. Ia cukup merasa penasaran sehingga mungkin waktu ia untuk datang terdengar lebih cepat dari yang dikira Hyukjae.

"Duduklah, akan aku panggilkan Hyung.."

Donghae tak menyahuti, ia juga tak duduk sesuai dengan yang ditawarkan Kyuhyun. Ada yang menarik perhatiannya dari sekian banyaknya barang yang terpajang di ruang tamu itu…

Sebuah foto, hanya foto cukup besar yang memperlihatkan sebuah Keluarga kecil terdiri dari ayah, ibu juga anak tunggal. Donghae menatap wajah Hyukjae yang terpajang disana, sungguh terlihat sangat tampan dengan balutan setelan jas resmi.

Bukan itu yang menariknya, tetapi warna yang ditampilkan hanya hitam, putih dan abu-abu. Tak ada warna lain seperti foto keluarga yang terpasang dirumahnya.

"Huh, apa mungkin foto lama?"

Na © Present

Entah Donghae sudah keberapa kali mendengus sebal pada Hyukjae yang saat ini ada di dekatnya. Dan sudah entah keberapa kali Donghae memilih menekan tanah dibawahnya lebih keras melalui kedua telapak kakinya yang dibalut sandal rumah milik Hyukjae.

Sungguh tak pernah terfikirkan jika ternyata Hyukjae menyuruhnya untuk datang kerumah hanya karena hal ini. Dengan perkataan Hyukjae tadi di sekolah, kenapa Hyukjae tak langsung saja mengatakan jika mereka akan mengerjakan tugas sekolah!

"Jangan buang-buang waktu, Jang saem menunggu hasil kita!"

Donghae mendengus kembali, suruh siapa ia ingin satu kelompok dengannya, ia juga sedang tak mengikuti jam sekolah pada hari itu. Kenapa juga ia memilihnya daripada temannya yang lain yang saat itu menghadiri kelas.

"Lihatlah, kau harus teliti"

"Tsk, Kau menyuruhku kerumahmu hanya untuk ini?" Donghae sudah mulai kesal ketika Hyukjae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tangan yang masih menyangga buku yang menjadi bacaannya.

"Apa lagi?"

Donghae memicingkan matanya, dengan sekali gerakan ia melihat berlembar-lembar kertas didepannya. "Bukankah kau sudah akan menyelesaikannya?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan deretan sebuah angka yang sangat rumit jika tak dipelajari dengan benar pada Hyukjae yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Hampir, selanjutnya kau yang harus menuntaskan"

"Hyukkie….."

Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Donghae yang tengah menunjukkan ekspresi kesalnya. Mungkin sengaja tak peduli, dirinya kembali menyibukkan diri dengan membaca.

"Tsk, baiklah akan aku kerjakan"

Dengan cepat Donghae mengambil alat tulis yang sudah berada tersedia di atas meja taman itu, ia segera menggoreskannya ke atas tempat kosong yang ada di atas kertas itu.

Tanpa menyadari jika Hyukjae menurunkan bukunya ke atas bangkuannya dan mengamati Donghae yang beberapa saat yang lalu mulai serius dengan pekerjaannya. Hyukjae tersenyum, Donghae akan terlihat sangat manis jika seperti itu. Tak tau efek darimana, tapi ketika Donghae menunduk wajahnya akan nampak berbeda.

"Selesai?" tanya Hyukjae, sejujurnya ia hanya menyisahkan 3 soal yang harus Donghae kerjakan. Seluruhnya Hyukjae sudah mengerjakannya dengan cepat kemarin malam sehingga tak butuh waktu lama juga Donghae menyelesaikannya karena Donghae sendiri juga sudah memahami materi yang menjadi tugas kelompok mereka.

"Ya, karena aku tak kalah pintar darimu" Donghae mulai menyombongkan dirinya, Ia serahkan kertas itu pada Hyukjae dan memberi pandangan seolah menyuruh Hyukjae memeriksa.

Hyukjae menggeleng "Biarkan seperti itu, aku percaya tanpa harus dilihat" dan berhasil membuat sedikit mood Donghae membaik. Ia dengan semangat menumpuk lembaran lainnya menjadi satu dan menyelipkannya ke dalam sebuah buku, setelahnya ia berubah duduk menjadi tepat disebelah Hyukjae.

"Kau bisa jelaskan sekarang Hyukkie, aku akan mendengarkannya"

"Menjelaskan tentang apa?"

Donghae menunjukkan senyum menggodanya "Kau mengatakan jika kau kekasihku, setidaknya informasi dari Kyuhyun seperti itu"

Hyukjae berdehem kemudian setelah mendengarnya, ia meneguk segelas minuman dingin dengan rasa jeruk itu dengan sekali tegukan. "Mungkin kesalahan." Sedikit mengumpati Kyuhyun yang tak bisa untuk diam.

"Kesalahan?"

"A-aku pada waktu itu panik" Elak Hyukjae.

"Kyuhyun dan Donghwa Hyung juga panik, kenapa bukan Kyuhyun saja yang mengatakan kekasihku?" Donghae sengaja, ia ingin melihat apakah Hyukjae akan cemburu ketika ia mengatakan hal itu.

Hyukjae berubah menghadap Donghae, ia tatap dengan dingin lelaki dihadapannya itu "Karena Kyuhyun bukan Kekasihmu Hae"

"Nah!" Donghae menempelkan badannya pada Hyukjae, terlihat genit tetapi Hyukjae malah menganggapnya suatu hal yang wajar. "Itu benar, karena aku kekasihmu"

Katakan Donghae sangat ingin menjadi kekasih Hyukjae, melihat sikap Hyukjae membuat dirinya semakin ingin mendesak Hyukjae menjelaskan hubungan mereka sebatas apa.

Donghae menunggu,

Sampai akhirnya Hyukjae menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah, walau ini bukan waktu yang tepat" Hyukjae menaruh tangannya diatas bahu Donghae, ia tatap Donghae yang tiba-tiba menjadi salah tingkah karena sikap Hyukjae.

"Lee Donghae…."

"Aku bukanlah orang romantis yang mungkin kau harapkan, aku memiliki banyak kekurangan jika kau ingin tau. Tapi semenjak aku mengenal dirimu, entah dari kapan kau sudah berhasil membuat kehidupanku berubah perlahan tanpa aku sadari." Hyukjae menjeda perkataannya dan menghela nafas "Lee Donghae, bisakah kau tetap berada disisiku?"

Tatapan tajam tetapi menyimpan kelembutan itu Hyukjae terus layangkan ke Donghae yang menunjukkan kespresi terkejutnya karena perkataan yang baru saja Hyukjae lontarkan.

Benarkah Hyukjae yang mengatakannya? Apakah Hyukjae berniat menjadikannya kekasih? Apakah seperti itulah penyampaian cinta Hyukjae padanya?

"Lee Donghae" Hyukjae mendesah,

"Jangan dijawab sekarang, kau perlu mengetahui sesuatu terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab"

…

Kyuhyun saat itu tiba-tiba datang diantara percakapan mereka berdua ditengah suasana malam halaman belakang rumah Hyukjae.

Seakan tersadar, Hyukjae kemudian tatap Donghae dan menyuruhnya untuk ikut dengan Kyuhyun, saat Donghae bertanya ada apa pun ia hanya mengangguk dan melayangkan senyumnya pada Donghae.

Donghae sendiri hanya menurut dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah Hyukjae kembali sampai dilihatnya wanita cantik tengah duduk diruang santai dan tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Kemarilah"

Donghae dengan kikuk duduk disebelah ibu Hyukjae, ia semakin merasa dirinya harus pulang sekarang karena suasana diantara mereka sangat tidak ingin Donghae rasakan. Kenapa rasanya bibir Donghae tak mampu berucap.

"Apa kau sudah baik?"

Donghae menunduk "Ne ahjumma…"

Tak sadar jika karena tingkahnya itu berhasil membuat ibu Hyukjae juga Hyukjae yang dari kejauhan melihat tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Aigoo, Kyeopta…." Ucap ibu Hyukjae sambil mencubit pipi Donghae gemas. "Tak perlu malu sayang"

"Maaf ya, karena Hyukjae perutmu jadi terdapat bekas"

Donghae menggeleng tak setuju, "Aniyo ahjumma,"

Ibu Hyukjae melirik Hyukjae yang berdiri sedikit jauh darisana, setelah dilihatnya Hyukjae mengagguk padanya Ibu Donghae menarik nafasnya.

"Sepertinya kalian sedang terjangkit cinta monyet"

"Huh?" alis Donghae bertautan seketika, ada apa sampai ibu Hyukjae berkata seperti itu.

"Masih dalam status pelajar tetapi sudah memikirkan tentang cinta. Ah, Mungkin hanya Hyukjae. Ia memang tak terlalu terbuka"

Donghae tersenyum maklum, sudah ia ketahui memang jika Hyukjae memiliki sifat yang cukup tertutup.

"Dulu, Hyukjae memiliki kekasih, dia yeoja pujaan hatinya di junior high school. Entah karena memang masih pemikiran seorang bocah atau apa, tapi mereka putus karena yeojanya yang memutuskan Hyukjae setelah mengetahui kekurangannya"

Hyukjae akhirnya kemudian lebih memilih menyingkir dari tempatnya, masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang ternyata terdapat Kyuhyun disana, bermain pspnya dan tiduran di atas ranjangnya.

"Hei, Hyung. Donghae Hyung benar-benar menyukaimu ya" Kyuhyun membuka suaranya tanpa melihat ke arah Hyukjae.

"Mungkin. Dan Kyu, aku peringatkan padamu untuk menutup mulutmu bodoh" sembur Hyukjae kemudian melempar bantal pada Kyuhyun mengundang sedikit protes dari Kyuhyun karena permainan yang dimainkannya terganggu.

"Lalu kenapa kau disini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae mengedikkan bahunya, "rasanya aku tidak ingin melihat ekspresi yang sama seperti mantan kekasihku dulu."

"Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu hyung?"

Hyukjae hanya menggeleng yang lalu berbalik ke meja belajar miliknya dan membereskan buku yang dibawanya dari meja halaman belakang rumahnya, lekas memasukkan semua ke dalam tas sekolahnya agar ia tak meninggalkannya untuk besok.

"Hyuk-ah, Donghae akan pulang…." Teriakan dari luar kamar yang ditempati Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun terdengar ditelinga Hyukjae, iapun beranjak dan membuka sedikit pintu kamarnya.

"Pulanglah Hae, maaf aku tak bisa mengantar. Tiba-tiba aku mengantuk" Ucap Hyukjae, tersenyum pada Donghae yang berdiri disamping Ibu Hyukjae.

"Oh, Begitu? Baiklah, Eommonim aku pulang sekarang."

Ibu Hyukjae tersenyum dan mengangguk, sebelum dirinya meninggalkan tempatnya. Ia lambaikan terlebih dahulu tangannya pada Hyukjae yang kemudian juga Hyukjae balas.

Hyukjae melihat, interaksi antara ibunya dengan Donghae yang menurutnya cukup manis untuk dikatakan baru saja berkenalan. Maka, ia mungkin harus menghapus fikiran negatif yang sempat mampir di otaknya.

"Donghae manis sekali Hyuk-ah."

Hyukjae menatap sang Ibu yang berlalu dengan tampang tak mengertinya. Baiklah, mungkin fikirannya benar-benar harus dibersihkan terlebih dahulu.

Na © Present

Pagi itu seperti halnya biasa ketika Hyukjae yang bersiap menunggu Donghae didepan rumahnya, dengan pakaian sekolah dan sebuah tas yang tersampir dipunggungnya siap untuk memulai hari dengan diisi oleh materi pelajaran kembali.

Tapi kali ini, Donghae setelah sarapan tak langsung keluar dan bergegas menemui Hyukjae, Ia mengintip dari jendelanya ke arah Hyukjae yang menyadarkan badannya pada pagar besi yang tak terlalu tinggi didepan rumah Donghae.

"Kenapa belum keluar?" kakaknya yang merasa aneh melihat sang adikpun bertanya, karena melihat waktu yang tak banyak sebelum akhirnya terlambat, ia juga akan berangkat ke kantor bersama sang ayah.

"Ah, tidak. Aku berangkat" ucap Donghae kemudian, dengan terburu-buru ia memakai sepatunya dan keluar dari rumah.

Hyukjae menoleh ketika didengarnya pintu disampingnya terbuka dan menampakkan badan Donghae dibalut seragam yang sama sepertinya dan masih sibuk memasukkan kakinya pada sepatu yang akan dipakainya sekolah.

"Oh, menunggu lama?" tanya Donghae, Hyukjae menggeleng.

Ketika mereka berada dalam bus, masih belum ada pembicaraan berarti dalam perjalanan mereka. Hyukjae yang sepertinya sibuk melihat kearah depan dan Donghae yang sedang sibuk memperhatikan Hyukjae.

Ini bukan kebiasaan barunya, matanya itu terfokus pada mata Hyukjae yang tak melihat kearahnya. Masih dia ingat perkataan ibu Hyukjae tadi malam saat bercerita tentang Hyukjae padanya, dan ia juga masih belum bisa mempercayai begitu saja apa yang telah dikatakan oleh ibu Hyukjae.

Mata Hyukjae terlihat baik-baik saja, bahkan sangat indah jika dipandang lebih teliti lagi. Tak ada yang salah dengan kondisi mata Hyukjae.

Dan sampai saat inipun ia belum bisa percaya. Jika Hyukjae memiliki kekurangan yang sungguh mengejutkannya.

Maka dari itu, Donghae mencoba memastikan apa yang telah ia dengar dan kenyataan yang benar adanya. Tapi sepertinya ia tak cukup berani hanya untuk bertanya pada Hyukjae. Donghae takut jika pertanyaannya akan menyakiti hati Hyukjae. Ia simpan dahulu sampai waktunya cukup tepat.

Sampai istirahat tibapun Donghae hanya bisa mengajak Hyukjae untuk makan bersama dan sudah pasti ia harus menolak ajakan dari Sungmin karena semenjak ia keluar dari rumah sakit, ayahnya itu sudah berpesan pada sang pembantu untuk menyiapkan bekal untuk Donghae dan itu dimulai baru kemarin.

"Oh, astaga. Hyukkie, aku lupa membawa bekal" ucap Donghae setelah dirinya tak mendapati sekotak bekal berada di dalam tas milikinya. Sepertinya lupa ia masukkan "Kita ke kantin?"

Kemarin, dia dan Hyukjae memakan bekal dari Donghae tapi jika Donghae tak membawa makanan seperti sekarang mau makan apa mereka jika tak membeli di kantin sekolah.

Hyukjae menggeleng, tanpa diduga Hyukjae mengeluarkan sekotak bekal cukup untuk dua orang dari tasnya. Dan buru-buru Hyukjae menjawab "Eomma mengatakan aku harus menemanimu makan tanpa mengambil makananmu,. Kita habiskan bersama." Kata Hyukjae kemudian tersenyum pada Donghae.

Donghae cukup senang mendengarnya, ia dengan semangat membawa botol minuman dan meletakkannya di samping kotak bekal Hyukjae. "Minumnya juga"

Hyukjae mengangguk dan menyuapkan sendok pertama pada Donghae yang dengan senang hati menerima suapan itu.

"Masakan eomma enak" Donghae menyuruh Hyukjae menyuapkan kembali padanya.

"Eomma?" Hyukjae heran mendengarnya.

"Ah, Ibumu menyuruhku memanggilnya eomma. Hyukkie tak suka?" dengan mata bulatnya Donghae menatap Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tertawa, "Tidak, Aku suka"

Mata Donghae semakin membulat mendengarnya "Benarkah?" bertanya pada Hyukjae.

"Ya, dan perlukah aku menyuapimu kembali?"

Donghae meringis, ia ambil sendok lainnya dan kemudian memakan makanan itu kembali. Tak habisnya Donghae mengoceh rasa masakan yang masuk kedalam mulutnya. Hyukjae sendiri hanya menyahuti dan juga tertawa dengan komentar Donghae yang menurutnya lucu itu.

Tak mereka hiraukan teman sekelas mereka yang melihat dengan heran, Hyukjae yang mereka kenal cukup pendiam itu sekarang dengan lepasnya tertawa bahkan saling suap-suapan bersama Donghae. Mereka cukup terkejut dan merasa aneh tetapi diantara mereka sepertinya juga sudah mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi di antara Donghae dan Hyukjae.

"Emm, Hyukkie…"

"Ya?" Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Donghae menunggu Donghae membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. Mereka sudah menghabiskan bekal dengan cepat, dan juga botol minuman milik Dongha sudah kosong tanpa terisi air kembali

"Kemarin aku tak sengaja melihat foto keluargamu"

"Lalu?"

"Apakah itu foto lama? Kenapa warna yang digunakan hanya hitam, putih dan abu-abu"

Hyukjae mengangguk, ia mengetahui jika Donghae akan menanyakan hal ini. "Eomma mengatakan agar aku dapat menikmati foto tersebut"

Na © Present

"Sekarang mengawasi apa lagi?"

Sebenarnya ini bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan, kejengahan Changmin mungkin sudah berada dalam tingkat tertinggi. Kyuhyun, teman yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya itu terlalu sering mengajaknya untuk hal tak berguna seperti sekarang. Itu hanya fikirannya, karena menurutnya bermain psp pun yang seharusnya tak ada gunanya menjadi berguna.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin berada didepan kelas Hyukjae dan Donghae.

"Bukan, aku hanya ingin melihat"

Changmin sedikit tertarik mendengarnya. "Siapa? Orang yang kau suka?" Mungkin saja kan jika sahabatnya itu menyukai salah satu kakak kelasnya yang berada di kelas Hyukjae.

"Hyukjae hyung dan Donghae hyung, aku penasaran apakah mereka akan berubah setelah tadi malam" jawab Kyuhyun tetap melonggok malu kearah jendela kelas, takut jika saja Hyukjae akan melihat atau temannya yang melihat akan mengatakan pada hyungnya itu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa?" Sifat Changmin yang ingin mengetahui segalanya kembali kambuh, ia guncang bahu Kyuhyun dan ikut melonggok.

Tapi belum sempat lama Changmin melihat kedekatan Hyukjae dan Donghae ia ditarik oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau tak perlu tau, aku juga tak ingin memberi tau, Lebih baik…." Kyuhyun menjeda perkataannya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah psp dari sakunya. "Kita bertanding!"

"Aku tidak membawa psp" dengan datar Changmin menjawabnya.

"Kau kecewa karena aku tidak mau memberitahumu" sangka Kyuhyun.

Sungguh, sebenarnya memang ia sebal karena Kyuhyun tidak mau memberi tahu dirinya tentang hal tadi tapi untuk apa juga ia marah sampai tak mau diajak tanding. "Aku benar-benar lupa tidak membawa hari ini"

Wajah Kyuhyun menunjukkan raut kecewa mendengarnya, padahal ia ingin sekali bertanding dengan Changmin karena anak itu belakangan tak pernah berkunjung kerumah.

"Tenang saja…" Changmin merangkul bahu Kyuhyun. "Kita tanding di lab komputer"

"Kau yakin? Tidak akan ketahuan?"

Changmin menepuk tangannya yang tersampir di bahu Kyuhyun. "Apa yang harus ditakutkan, jikapun ketahuan. Kita masih memiliki kaki untuk berlari"

Mereka akhirnya tertawa dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat didepan kelas Hyukjae dan Donghae menuju ruang lab yang cukup jauh jaraknya dari tempat mereka sebelumnya.

Na © Present

Hari ini kebetulan kelas Donghae dan Hyukjae setelah istirahat pelajaran selanjutnya digunakan untuk praktek komputer. Sang guru mengatakan nilai ujian harian akan diambil dari praktek itu.

Sehingga Donghae sibuk membaca buku teknik komputer saat diperjalanan menuju ke ruang lab, sampai Hyukjae harus menggandengnya agar ia tak terjatuh atau salah arah karena tak memperhatikan jalan. Dengan satu tangan yang digenggam oleh Hyukjae, Donghae menikmati acara belajar dadakannya itu. Hangat sekali kukungan telapak tangan Hyukjae.

"Hei, bukankah kelas telah dimulai. Kenapa kalian kemari?" Sang guru bersuara setelah melihat muridnya yang mengatakan jika lab komputer ada yang menggunakan.

Hyukjae melihat, ia memang berada dibagian belakang dari kerumunan teman-temannya yang belum memasuki jejeran kawasan komputer berada. Dan Hyukjae sangat mengenali siapa yang sedang menggunakan dua komputer dalam lab itu.

Ia berjalan masuk terlebih dahulu dan tanpa diduga menjitak kepala orang yang ternyata Kyuhyun dan Changmin dengan sedikit keras.

"Adik kelas nakal, cepat kembali ke kelas kalian" sentak Hyukjae tanpa memperdulikan ringisan dari kedua laki-laki itu dan sound yang menghubung ke komputer yang digunakan oleh mereka bersuara 'Game Over'.

"Hyung jahat sekali" dengan serentak Kyuhyun dan Changmin berucap membuat Hyukjae mendelik dan kembali menyuruh mereka keluar dari lab.

"Uh, maafkan adik-adik saya Kim saem. Mereka memang suka sekali bermain game" ucap Donghae dengan polos, mengatakan mereka adiknya dengan tak memperdulikan tatapan teman-temannya yang melongo melihat tingkah mereka.

"Adik?"

"Kyuhyun adik sepupu saya Saem" Hhyukjae bersuara dan menarik Kyuhyun dan Changmin untuk keluar tanpa berniat memberi waktu mereka untuk berpamitan.

"Ah, sudahlah. Kita akan mulai, suruh Hyukjae untuk cepat kembali Donghae-ah" perintah Sang guru, Donghaepun segera menyusul Hyukjae keluar.

"Kalian kan bisa bertanding dirumah, kenapa harus disekolah"

Donghae berdiri disamping Hyukjae dan menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Ia tersenyum "Kembali ke kelas sana. Jangan lupa nanti kita pulang bersama"

Hyukjae menatap tajam pada mereka yang mengejeknya sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi.. Donghae menggagalkan acaranya menceramahi kedua bocah yang menurutnya perlu di didik untuk bertingkah.

Na © Present

"Baiklah, kau bisa bertanya sekarang"

Hyukjae membuka suara ketika jam sekolah usai, ia menarik Donghae menuju bangku di samping perpustakaan yang terletak tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah.

"Apa?"

"Kau memperhatikanku dari tadi pagi, aku tak salah?"

Donghae terkejut, ternyata Hyukjae menyadari jika dirinya memperhatikan Hyukjae dari tadi. Memang ia hari ini terlalu sering mencuri pandang kearah Hyukjae. Masih dengan alasan yang sama, ia sedang ingin menanyakan suatu hal.

Donghae menghela nafas, "aku takut kau akan menjauhiku" jawab Donghae pelan, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Karena?"

"Aku takut kau berfikir jika aku sama dengan mantan kekasihmu itu"

Hyukjae mengangkat dagu Donghae dan tersenyum padanya. "Seharusnya aku yang takut, jika kau yang menjauhiku. Tak akan ada bedanya hidupku selama ini"

Donghae mengerut tak mengerti dengan yang dikatakan oleh Hyukjae…

"Kau mungkin benar-benar berbeda, tak seperti yang lain. Seseorang yang berhasil membuatku terhibur salah satunya adalah dirimu" jelas Hyukjae. Ia genggam tangan Donghae kemudian.

"Katakan apa kau menyesal telah mengenalku?" tanyanya pada Donghae yang kini menatap balik Hyukjae.

"Mataku memiliki kekurangan, dan kekurangan itu tak berarti jika ada kau… ..disampingku"

Donghae tersenyum akhirnya setelah mengetahui maksud dari yang dikatakan oleh Hyukjae, matanya terlihat mengembun menelusuri mata Hyukjae yang terlihat tak seburuk yang dibayangkan. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan ia tanyakan pada Hyukaje menguar begitu saja setelah mendengar Hyukjae berkata seperti itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Hae."

Donghae mengangguk, ia peluk Hyukjae dan bergumam "Nado"

Pelukan itu semakin mengerat seakan menandakan kebahagiaan hati mereka setelah sekian waktu dihabiskan dengan status yang masih cukup bingung untuk disimpulkan.

Panggutan bibir cukup manis itu terjadi. Hyukjae semakin mendekatkan Donghae padanya dan mengajak Donghae untuk 'bekerja sama'.

Tak ingatkah mereka jika masih berada dalam kawasan sekolah, Beruntungkah mereka karena sekolah hari ini usai lebih cepat dan tak ada sebuah ekskul yang berjadwal sehingga tak ada lagi murid yang berkeliaran di halaman. Hanya mereka…

..

..

..

"Mereka!" Sontak Kyuhyun menutup mulut Changmin yang tiba-tiba berteriak saat melihat Donghae yang berada dalam 'lindungan' Hyukjae.

"Diamlah" desis Kyuhyun, dari kejauhan mereka telah melihat Donghae dan Hyukjae. Ingatlah jika Donghae tadi mengajak untuk pulang bersama. Matanya mencela Hyukjae yang dengan seenaknya mencium Donghae dengan masih dalam lingkungan sekolahnya.

"Kalian tak pulang?"Sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka berdua, membuat mereka menengok untuk mengetahui siapa yang bersuara.

"Jang Saem!" Ucap Mereka bersamaan membuat seorang yang ternyata guru mereka heran dan tak sengaja menoleh ke arah dimana Kyuhyun dan Changmin tadi melihat.

"Mereka…. Sedang ap-," perkataan itu terpotong tiba-tiba saat Kyuhyun dan Changmin memaksa –menyeret- sang guru untuk menjauh dari tempat itu.

"S-saem, bukannya kau akan menghukum kita karena bermain game disaat pelajaran tadi?" ucap Kyuhyun dan berhasil membuat Changmin melotot seketika. Apa sebenarnya yang dikatakan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memberi isyarat pada Changmin untuk menyetujuinya. .. "Ne,saem… jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan"

Kyuhyun dan Changmin menampilkan cengiran mereka kemudian.

'Awas kau Hyukjae Hyung, kau harus membayarnya!'

Na © Present

**THE END**

**Finally, saya selesaikan sampai disini. Untuk endingnya saya pikir cukup untuk membahagiaan EunHae dan ChangKyu yang gak bisa buat diam. xD**

**Kalau ada yang kecewa saya minta maaf, karena ini sebenarnya tak sesuai dari prediksi awal… Selesainya lebih lama maksudnya. :D**

**Saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk kalian yang masih menunggu dan menyukai fanfic saya ini. Maaf untuk reviewnya yang gak bisa saya balas satu-satu :) Tapi saya suka melihat komenan kalian yang bilang otot Donghae bukan apa-apa dibanding dia yang jadi uke'nya si Hyuk… Saya suka xD**

**Ini mungkin terakhir.. jadi saya setelah ini bisa tiba-tiba hiatus atau mungkin tiba-tiba muncul lagi :D :p**

**Thankyu~~~~ yaaa,,,  
**

**08042015**


End file.
